Thunder Rangers: Los Guerreros del Trueno
by DiegoVera140
Summary: Mucho antes de que Celestia y Luna nacieran, hubo 5 guerreros que salvaron a los ponis de la extincion. Ahora en la actualidad, la amenaza que combatieron esta regresando y sera necesario reunir 5 nuevos ponis que ocupen el lugar de aquellos guerreros legendarios.
1. Introduccion

Preludio: _"La rebelion de los Changlongs"_

Hace mas de 4000 años atrás, cuando el universo y sus planetas aun eran jóvenes, existían dos poderosas razas divinas que habitaban _Eternia_ (la dimensión de los dioses), ambas etnias poseían poderes y magia mas alla de lo imaginable, compartían la sabiduría del padre divino y eran capaces de crear vida con capacidad de evolucionar por su cuenta. Pero ambas razas, a pesar de compartir divinidad y sangre, eran polos opuestos.

Por un lado, estaban los Daigems quienes poseían el poder y resplandor del trueno, capaces de moverse a la velocidad del rayo, casi rosando la omnipresencia. Estas deidades poseían un corazón puro y lleno de bondad, pero por sobretodo respetaban a todos los seres vivientes grandes y pequeños que el padre divino creaba y existían en el basto universo, además eran inteligentes como inmensamente creativos a la vez. Su labor en _Eternia_ consistía en mantener la existencia de la luz en el oscuro cosmos del universo, pues los Daigems eran numerosos y al ser deidades de energía luminosa pura, eran capaces de iluminar todos juntos una gran cantidad de espacio en las galaxias que constituían al universo entero. A ojos de un mortal, los Daigems podrían ser considerados estrellas.

Y ahora por el otro lado, se encontraban los Changlong que a diferencia de los Daigems, sus poderes provenían de las tinieblas y el frio, en personalidad, estas deidades eran todo lo contrario a su raza hermana, pues poseían un corazón egoísta y avaricioso, se creían los mejores y veian en menos a los mundos que constituían el universo, y a sus habitantes solo los consideraban mascotas del padre divino. Sin embargo, a pesar de tan terrible forma de ser, los Changlong poseían una ocupación importante en el basto reino de _Eternia_ y esa era la de mantener en equilibrio la inmensa luz en el basto cosmos proveyéndola de oscuridad, pues si en el universo solo existiese luz, la vida de los multiples mundos creados por el padre divino correría peligro de extinguirse completamente, pues como dice el dicho, _No puede haber luz sin oscuridad u oscuridad sin luz_.

La labor de los Daigems y los Changlong continuo por años siendo la misma, a pesar de que estos últimos siempre les habían guardado envidia a los Daigems, pues consideraban que el padre divino los ponía por encima de ellos, pensaban que los Daigems eran sus favoritos y ellos las ovejas negras del rebaño. Sin embargo, dichos pensamientos no escaparon del ojo del padre divino, quien con tal de evitar algún futuro conflicto entre sus hijos, constantemente cuando se dirigía en palabras hacia a ambas razas divinas, recalcaba "Jamas olviden hijos mios, todos y cada uno de ustedes son importantes para Eternia y el universo de los mortales, ninguno es mas valioso que el otro, todos son iguales y necesarios para la existencia". Estas palabras siempre eran aceptadas con orgullo por los Daigems, pero por el lado de los Changlong, no del todo, quizá las palabras del padre divino eran capaces de calmar un poco la envidia de sus corazones, pero esta siempre resurgía con el tiempo, sin embargo a pesar de esto, Daigems y Changlongs continuaron su existencia siguiendo la voluntad del padre divino por mucho tiempo mas.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el reino de _Eternia,_ losDaigems iluminaban el universo, mientras que los Changlongs lo oscurecían para mantener el equilibrio de vida en las galaxias, y por su lado, el padre divino continuaba creando nuevos mundos y razas que los habitarían. Esto parecía que duraría eternamente, pero llego el dia en el que el padre divino sorprendió a sus hijos con una gran revelación, pues declaro que tras eones de haber sido el encargado de crear vidas para los mundos del universo, decidió que iba a pasarle ese honor a uno de ellos para que se encargara de crear la vida para el próximo planeta que naceria en el sector donde el sol y la luna compartían lugar. Tanto Daigems como Changlongs quedaron anonadados y agradecidos a la vez por tal honor, pues a pesar de poseer las habilidades de crear seres vivos, ese deber había sido únicamente ejercido por el padre divino, pues solo el poseía la sabiduría para determinar que clase de vida debía habitar un planeta en específico de acuerdo a su terreno y medio ambiente. Los Daigems estaban emocionados por saber quien de las dos razas seria la encargada de realizar tan noble tarea, mientras que los Changlongs por su lado estaban mas que seguros que ellos serian los encargados de la creación de vida en ese planeta, pues en sus mentes, ese honor solo les podía corresponder a ellos y nadie mas.

Fue entonces que el padre divino se dirigió a ambas razas para a dar a conocer su decisión y finalmente declaro que aquella tarea recaería en los Daigems, pues tras haber demostrado mayor habilidad e imaginación en su trabajo de iluminación universal a través de faros destellantes en movimiento que serian conocidos como "cometas", estaban mas que capacitados para ser los primeros en crear seres vivos en el planeta recién nacido. Y como ya deben de estarse imaginando, aquella decisión del padre divino, además de llenar el corazón de los Daigems de alegría y gratitud, provoco que finalmente tras años de rencores y envidias reprimidas, los Changlongs se levantaran en armas contra sus hermanos iluminados por haberles " _robado_ " el honor que por derecho sentían que merecían. Los Daigems nunca habían querido entrar en conflicto con sus hermanos divinos, pero ante aquella terrible emboscada no les quedo mas remedio que defenderse y ante la presencia del padre divino, las razas de dioses se enfrascaron en una lucha mortal en la que multiples seres de ambos bandos perdieron la vida, las repercusiones de aquella batalla provocaron que el reino celestial de Eternia comenzara a desmoronarse como una gran torre de naipes, mientras que el universo mismo comenzó a perder su equilibrio de existencia ante esta guerra de deidades. El padre divino por su lado era testigo de tan terrible acontecimiento que no le quedo mas opción que interferir directamente para evitar que toda la creación misma pereciera, alzo su brazo de derecho he hizo que todos los Changlongs existentes en Eternia flotaran y quedaran cara a cara con el creador de todo, dejando a los Daigems en tierra pues era obvio que estos en ningún momento habían querido luchar y solo se estaban defendiendo. Una vez que los Changlongs estuvieron cara a cara con el padre divino, quien con una expresión de tristeza y decepción les dijo a todos ellos "Hijos mios, me han decepcionado. Habeis atacado a sus hermanos, pusieron nuestro reino y al universo en peligro. Y todo por un deseo egoista de quererlo todo cuando había un motivo claro del porque ustedes no podían asumir tal honor", tras aquellas palabras, el padre divino alzo su brazo izquierdo y de la nada apareció un agujero negro. Luego de esa acción, el creador se dirigio una vez mas hacia sus oscuros hijos y declaro "por sus acciones, no me dejan otra opción mas que desterrarlos de Eternia, a partir de ahora, su hogar será aquella dimensión sombria en la cual deberán seguir con su labor de mantener al universo en equilibrio con su oscuridad, pero sus acciones ya no pondrán mas en peligro a este reino ni al de los mortales y esto sera asi hasta que sus corazones olviden todo ese rencor. Disculpenme, pero no me dejaron otra opcion", con su monologo finalizado, el padre divino movio su brazo derecho y todos los Changlongs salieron disparados hacia el portal negro, muchos de ellos gritaban mientras que otros maldecían a los Daigems por su castigo actual al ser absorbidos por aquel agujero y una vez que todos los Changlongs fueron absorbidos por aquel portal, este se cerro, dejando tanto al creador como a sus iluminados hijos inmersos en una profunda tristeza, pues a pesar de todo, todos ellos eran familia y hoy se habían separado.

Tras aquel terrible dia, los Daigems junto al creador divino se encargaron de arreglar los daños a Eternia y al universo por medio de la magia conbinada de ambos. Una vez finalizado el trabajo de reconstrucción, tal y como el padre divino había declarado, los Daigems se encargarían de crear a la raza que habitaría al nuevo planeta que existía en el sector de la luna y el sol, fue entonces que tras analizar el ambiente, temperaturas y vegetación del planeta, los Daigems decidieron que aquel mundo verde seria habitado por seres con capacidades minúsculamente semejantes a las de ellos. Los seres que ellos crearon tendrían un aspecto animalesco pero con una inteligencia prodigiosa, andarían en cuatro patas pero tendrían sus diferencias, sus cabellos serian de diferentes colores, unos tendrían un cuerno en la frente que les permitiría usar diferentes tipos de magia, mientras que otros tendrían alas con las que surcarían los cielos y tendrían la capacidad de manipular el clima hasta cierto punto, y por ultimo estarían los que solo requerirían de sus patas y habilidades físicas para desempeñarse trabajando la tierra para crear y fortalecer sus territorios. Fue entonces que tras terminar de diseñar a sus seres vivos, los Daigems procedieron a darles nombre, todos en general tedrian como nombre "ponis", los de tierra serian ponis a secas, los que usan magia se llamarían "unicornios" y los voladores serian "pegasos". Ante tal propuesta de vida, el padre divino quedo complacido y permitio a los Daigems proceder con la creación.

Mediante el tiempo iba pasando, los Daigems satisfechos con su obra, observaban pacíficamente como sus pequeños ponis iban evolucionando hasta convertirse en una raza inteligente, colaboradora y armoniosa, todos y cada uno se ayudaban entre si y con el tiempo los Daigems aprovecharon de crear otras especies en el mundo para que aquel planeta verdoso, al cual apodaron "Equus", tuviera una gran diversidad de razas para que todos se apoyaran entre si como hermanos. El padre divino estaba complacido con el trabajo de sus hijos, desde un principio sabia que asignándoles las tarea de creación de vida a ellos seria la mejor decisión, pero a pesar de todo, eso le costo el tener que exiliar a sus hijos rebeldes de Eternia.

Los Changlongs por su lado, a pesar de continuar trabajando en mantener el equilibrio en el universo, no podían sacar de sus corazones aquel gran rencor que los invadia, ese rencor que con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en deseos venganza, por lo que finalmente se decidieron a trazar un plan para escapar de aquel terrible lugar sombrio e ir en contra de los Daigems una vez mas. Asi que en un determinado dia, los Changlongs reunieron toda la materia oscura de aquella prisión sombria y combinándola con sus poderes divinos, lograron crear una pequeña salida hacia el universo mortal, pero desgraciadamente aquella abertura era tan pequeña que solo uno de ellos podría salir, por lo tanto el escogido para salir fue Overlord, uno de los Changlongs mas poderosos que había y que además fue de los que mas Daigems asesino en el dia de la rebelión. Con todo listo, Overlord cruzo aquel pequeño portal y termino en la mitad de una galaxia desconocida del universo. Una vez libre, la misión establecida era clara, por ordenes establecidas por el padre divino hace miles de años, los seres divinos jamas debían interferir directamente en conflictos mortales de ningún tipo. Cosa que también incluia a los Changlongs asi que por medio de ello, Overlord tendría la ventaja para llevar acabo la venganza de los Changlongs contra los Daigems, y la forma de hacerlo seria no atacándolos a ellos directamente, sino a sus tan preciadas nuevas mascotas, los ponis y su planeta Equus. Pero para hacerlo, debía ser precavido, el no podría hacerlo con sus propias manos, asi que decidio hacer aquello que a los Changlongs les fue negado hace años, crear vida. Y entonces Overlord con el poder divino que poseía creo a la raza de seres mas despiadada y cruel que haya podido existir, estos no tenían una etnia especifica como cualquier otra en el universo, sino mas bien ellos mismos podían elegir una forma especifica y quedarse en ese estado para toda la vida, pero también hay que recalcar que estos seres eran inteligentes y malignos, por lo que la forma que adoptaran siempre seria de monstruos desalmados, sanguinarios y sin corazón. Una vez listo el diseño de su creación, Overlord bautizo a esta nueva raza de demonios, la primera creada por un Changlong como " _Los Grimmlocks_ ".

Una vez creados, Los Grimmlocks fueron llevados al planeta Equus por medio de la magia divina de Overlord y una vez en tierra, los seres sombríos comenzaron a tomar la forma de diferentes monstruos que empezaron a atacar y destruir los pueblos y lugares habitados por ponis, dragones y diferentes razas que ya existían en aquel entonces en Equus. Los ponis de tierra, junto a pegasos y unicornios intentaron repeler los ataques de los Grimmlocks por todos los medios posibles, pero aquellos seres eran superiores a todos a ellos, parecía que la extinción de la vida en Equus estaba próxima y los Daigems estaban imposibilitados a ayudar a sus pequeños por la ley del padre divino.

Sin embargo, los Daigems no estaban del todo aislados para poder ayudar, porque tal y como Overlord tomo una via diferente para llevar a cabo su venganza sin hacerlo personalmente, los Daigems también podían hacerlo, asi que con la autorización del creador divino para dar nacimiento a una cosa mas en Equus, los Daigems crearon el medio de defensa definitivo que la raza de los ponis podrían usar en contra de los Grimmlocks. Y asi que con sus brazos estirados hacia Equus, los Daigems crearon a 5 poderosas bestias sagradas basadas en las razas dominantes del mundo que tendrían como deber único, el proteger a la raza de los ponis y todo ser viviente del planeta. Y por si fuera poco, la bestias sagradas no vendrían solas, al igual que ellas, se necesitarían a 5 guerreros que las guien hacia la batalla, por ello los Daigems concedieron a 5 valientes ponis de corazón noble unos artefactos de gran poder, las _Gemas Thunder_ que además de darles la capacidad de controlar a las bestias sagradas tambien proveerían a los 5 valientes de poderes mas alla del alcance de un mortal, su fuerza física y reflejos de triplicaría, si eran unicornios su magia se volveria ilimitada y si era pegaso seria capaz de volar a distancias incalculables. Finalmente todo estaba listo, los implementos puestos en la mesa y las bestias sagradas preparadas, había llegado el momento de salvar a Equus y los Daigems bautizaron a los nuevos salvadores como " _ **Los Thunder Rangers**_ ".

Fue asi como los 5 guerreros con ayuda de las bestias sagradas, fueron capaces de combatir e ir derrotando poco a poco a los Grimmlocks quienes a pesar de ir perdiendo, continuaban regresando para nuevamente ser vencidos. Sin embargo, Overlord desde la inmensidad del espacio camuflajeado para no captar la presencia del padre divino, observaba lo que acontecía en el planeta Equus y como sus creaciones eran destruidas mientras que los ponis ganaban fuerzas gracias a los Thunder Rangers y sus bestias sagradas. Al ser testigo de lo acontecido, lleno de furia Overlord arriesgándolo todo, tomo la forma de una Kimera gigantesca y esperando no ser reconocido por los dioses, decendio al mundo de los ponis y comenzó a destruirlo todo por medio de ataques de fuego descomunales y rayos azules, todo disparado desde sus tres monstruosas cabezas. Con los Grimmlocks casi derrotados, los Thunder Rangers se situaron sobre sus bestias y atacaron a la terrible Kimera, quien desgraciadamente resulto ser mas fuerte que todos ellos y los mando a todos al suelo, pero los Thunder Rangers negándose a rendirse, alzaron sus Gemas Thunder al cielo e invocaron el poder del Trueno, provocando que las 5 bestias sagradas se fundieran en un solo ser, el cual poseía el aspecto de un guerrero que se mantenía de pie en dos patas como un dragon y parecía tener algunas de las características de las bestias sagradas en su gran armadura de color negro y roja, que tambien cabe recalcar que ha su costado izquierda relucía una enorme espada colgante. Luego de eso, los Thunder Rangers oyeron una voz desde los cielos, era un Daigem que se hacia llamar a si mismo Solaris, este le conto rápidamente a los Thunder Rangers que las bestias sagradas se habian fundido en el guerrero que posee acceso al poder del trueno mistico en su interior y su nombre era " _ **Daithunder**_ ", por ultimo Solaris les dio la orden de se introduzcan en Daithunder para tener el control y destruir de una vez al mal. Obedeciendo las ordenes del dios, los Thunder Rangers se adentraron en Daithunder y desataron su gran poder desenvainando la espada sagrada y propinándole un corte luminoso a la terrible Kimera lo que provoco que este regresara a ser Overlord.

Tras quedar descubierto, el padre divino alzo su mirada sobre el Changlong desde el reino de Eternia y al darse cuenta de que todo ese desastre ocurrido en Equus había sido producido por los Changlongs, este propino a darle un juicio rápido al desertor por haber incumplido su condena junto a sus hermanos Changlongs en la dimensión sombria. La sentencia fue ser petrificado en una estatua que permanecería escondida en lo profundo del mundo por toda la eternidad, posteriormente el creador de todo procedió a desencadenar el mismo juicio también sobre los restantes Grimmlocks, para que estos compartieran el mismo destino que su creador Changlong, pues a pesar de que esas criaturas eran abominaciones, el padre divino solo podía hacer eso, debido a que el mismo se tenia prohibido destruir cosas, el solo podía crear mas no destruir, pues el repudiaba eso.

Finalmente, tras largos meses de lucha y destrucción, los ponis de Equus estaban por fin a salvo, Overlord y los Grimmlocks se habían ido y la paz al fin regresaría al mundo de los ponis. Por el lado de los Thunder Rangers, al estar el mundo a salvo, se vieron obligados a dejar sus poderes y a las bestias sagradas quienes ya habían dejado de ser Daithunder. Entonces en un segundo fugaz, las gemas thunder de los guerreros se iluminaron y cubrieron con una enorma luz a las bestias haciéndolas desaparecer. Tras eso, el Daigem Solaris hablo una vez mas a los valientes ponis que habían llevado el manto de los Thunder Rangers durante la guerra de los Grimmlocks, para felicitarlos por su victoria pero que tampoco debían bajar la guardia, pues el conjuro del padre divino sobre los Grimmlocks podría no ser eterno y estos podrían regresar, luego de dicha declaración las gemas se reunieron y cayeron en los cascos del poni mas joven del grupo y Solaris le encargo la misión de guardarlas de generación a generación, pues a través de ellas se sabrá y se escogerán a los próximos Thunder Rangers que defenderán el mundo en caso de que los Grimmlocks llegasen a volver.

Y como ultima misión, el Daigem hizo descender una pequeña semilla de árbol que brillaba como si fuera una especie de arco iris. Al entregarles esto a los 5 ponis, les indico que sembraran esa semilla en el bosque mas profundo que existiese en los territorios del lugar, pues de esa semilla nacera lo que seria el ultimo regalo de los dioses para los ponis que servirá como defensa de las fuerzas malignas venideras en el futuro. Ante esas ultimas palabras, Solaris se despidió de los 5 ponis y desapareció.

Luego de ese dia, los Daigems nunca volvieron a hacer contacto con el mundo de los ponis, salvo por una ultima visita que Solaris haria mas adelante, cosa que el padre divino permitió, pero que seria la ultima vez que un Daigem podría asomarse por Equus.

Ahora los años han pasado, Equus ha evolucionado, ahora los ponis y el resto de razas ha establecido sus terrenos en el mundo, los ponis tienen su reino el cual han llamado Equestria. La semilla que Solaris proporciono a los ponis hace eones finalmente florecio, dando como fruto al objeto mas poderoso en toda Equestria. "El Arbol de la Armonia" el cual eligio a seis portadoras que llevarian la magia de sus elementos en sus corazones, pues tal y como presagio Solaris, el mundo fue asotado no por una, sino muchas amenazas que casi habrian acabado con la existencia como se conoce. Pero gracias a las heroinas de esta nueva era, Equestria ha permanecido a salvo.

Sin embargo ¿que paso con los Grimmlocks?. ¿Realmente el maleficio del padre divino resulto ser eterno? ¿o no?.

¿Sera todavía posible que aquellos demonios puedan resugir? y si eso ocurra ¿podrian ser las heroinas actuales capaces de vencerlos?

¿O sera posible que el mundo requiera una vez mas a lo Thunder Rangers?

Pero una pregunta mas importante seria ¿Alguien acaso siquiera recuerda algo acerca de los Thunder Rangers?


	2. Un Inicio Thunder (parte 1)

Capítulo 1: " _Un inicio Thunder (parte 1)_ "

 _Canterlot_ – _4540 años después de la guerra con los grimmlocks_

Era un hermoso dia en la ciudad real de Canterlot, los pegasos habían recibido la orden de mantener las nubes dispersas pues la temporada de lluvia ya había terminado y era el momento de que los rayos del sol de Celestia iluminaran la ciudad y la vegetación de los sectores rurales. Cada ciudadano del lugar se encontraba ocupado en su asuntos propios, unos paseaban, otros trabajaban y estaban los ponis que se disponían a aprovechar la temporada veraniega con sus familias para ir de viaje a otros lugares de Equestria, pues aunque Canterlot era bello, este no era el único sitio con maravillas que contemplar, más aun si uno vive allí.

Debido a esto, las estaciones de tren estaban repletas, una gran cantidad de habitantes de Canterlot estaban ansiosos por viajar y recorrer el reino, se podían escuchar a varios potros saltando de emoción por el viaje que les esperaba a ellos y sus familias. Todos estaban emocionados, bueno más bien casi todos. Pues siempre había uno que otro corcel o yegua que debía viajar a otros lugares, no por diversión sino por obligación, o porque simplemente el lugar que debía visitar no era del todo de su agrado, pero allí se encontraba alguien que no veían hace mucho y necesitaban visitar. Ese era el caso de cierto corcel de tierra rojo y melena negra alborotada, que estaba haciendo fila para recoger su boleto para el tren, llevaba unas alforjas grandes y parecían tener bastante carga. Aquel poni llevaba esperando mas de 2 horas en la fila y el sofoco por tantas personas en el lugar era evidente, pues el calor era casi insoportable. Sin embargo, la espera no resultó inútil, pues al fin había llegado a la caja y entonces la recepcionista comenzó a pedir sus datos.

-Buenas tardes señor

-Buenas señorita –contesto este mientras el unicornio recepcionista ponía su atención en la computadora

-¿Su nombre por favor? -pregunto

-Geki Blast

-¿Destino y motivo de viaje?

Geki hecho un pequeño suspiro –El imperio de Cristal, voy a visitar a un familiar.

-Perfecto –usando su magia levito unas papeles y esponja de tinta y los puso en el mesón- Por último, por favor marque el documento de viaje con su pezuña en tinta. Asi le entregare su pasaje

-Ok –Geki presiono su casco en la esponja y luego marco el documento, tras esto la recepcionista le entrego su pasaje.

Una vez terminado el asunto del pasaje, Geki se dirigió de inmediato al tren que recién había sido desocupado de los turistas que venían de afuera a visitar Canterlot. Tras evitar un par de choques con unos pegasos cargados de equipaje, Geki busco rápidamente un lugar para sentarse antes de que más gente se metiera a lo loco al tren y le dejaran sin lugar, pues el viaje seria largo y no quería pasarlo de pie todo el camino. Luego de elegir su lugar y poner sus alforjas en la repisa de equipaje, Geki finalmente se dispuso a descansar en su asiento, decidido a tomarse una merecida siesta durante todo el camino hasta llegar al imperio de cristal. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba por la espera de la fila y demás cosas, Geki no podía evitar sentirse medio angustiado por este viaje, pues aunque le encantaba la idea de poder pasar tiempo de caridad con su hermano mayor, también le disgustaba tener que visitar el imperio de cristal. Pues su hermano Dago, era parte de la guardia real del imperio, por lo que piensa que quizás su visita podría causarle molestia a Dago. Con eso en mente, Geki no podía evitar replantearse lo que haría al llegar.

-"Bien, ya estoy en camino. Pero me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea, es decir, Dago ya dijo por correo que no habría problema. Pero el tiene responsabilidades con el imperio, no creo que tenga tiempo para pasarlo conmigo, quizá le estorbe." –mientras meditaba, el tren dio un pitazo fuerte y arranco, luego Geki comenzó a mirar por la ventana observando como el tren ganaba velocidad- "No, pero que estoy diciendo, si el mismo ya dijo que quería verme de nuevo. Debo dejar de pensar en que lo molestare, además ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos". Tras resolver su conflicto interno, Geki se disponía a dormir, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la voz de alguien.

-Disculpa amigo ¿esta ocupado el asiento? –dijo aquel corcel café de melena peinada hacia atrás

-¿Ehh? –respondió Geki saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Ohh me disculpo joven, no fue mi intención despertarlo –agacho un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa

A lo que Geki respondió –No, descuida. Solo tenía cerrado los ojos, no dormía –dijo frotando un poco sus ojos- Como sea ¿Qué preguntabas?

-¿si este asiento está ocupado? –señalo el lugar vacío al lado de Geki

-No. Adelante, está libre

-Gracias –el poni café deposito sus alforjas correspondientes en la repisa de arriba y procedió a sentarse. Pero no sin antes sacar un pequeño libro de una de sus maletas para leer.

Geki no presto mucha importancia a aquel poni, solo noto que poseía un acento medio refinado, como si fuera alguien de clase alta. Pero no dio importancia a eso e intento acomodarse para dormir, sin embargo, este poni le interrumpió el intento de dormir.

-Y ¿viaje de vacaciones? –pregunto desviando su vista del libro en sus pezuñas

Geki no quería responder pues quería dormir, pero no quería parecer grosero –Si

-Lo supuse y adonde se dirige, si no es molestia preguntar

-Descuide. –respondió acomodándose nuevamente para sentarse, pues parecía que este señor no iba a darle chance de dormir- voy al imperio de cristal

-Vaya, que casualidad. –se asombró- también me dirijo hacia allá

-¿en serio? –dijo mostrando un poco de interés en conversar.- ¿va de vacaciones también?

-Pues, casi –deposito su vista en su libro de nuevo-

-¿casi? ¿Cómo es eso? –definitivamente esa respuesta no la entendio

-Para ser precisos, voy de vacaciones y para hacer una investigación. –aclaro haciendo que Geki le entrara algo de curiosidad

-¿una investigación? Acaso ¿es un detective?

-je je no exactamente. –cerro su libro y dirigió su vista a Geki- soy científico

Un científico, eso no se lo esperaba Geki, pues este ya estaba asumiendo que este poni era alguna clase de ricachón humilde, pero se equivoco –Wow entonces usted es uno de esos ponis que crea y estudia cosas o algo así

-Precisamente, aunque mi área en estos días es más sobre la investigación científica que la elaboración de artefactos tecnológicos. –explico el poni café con un ademan de sabiduría

-Vale. Esto es inesperado. –hablo Geki con un tono de nerviosismo- yo me lo imaginaba como alguien adinerado y clase alta. No esperaba que fuese un poni de ciencia.

Ante aquella revelación, el poni soltó unas pequeñas risas para después contestar. –Vaya, pues que inusual poni resultaste al pensar eso, tu joven….disculpa, no he preguntado tu nombre.

-¿Ehh? Geki, Geki Blast. –contesto de inmediato el poni rojo ofreciendo la diestra a lo que el poni respondio el gesto con un apretón de pezuñas

-Joven Geki, es un placer. Mi nombre es Time Turner. –contesto con su nombre

-Vale, que nombre tan….

-¿raro? –completa la oración de Geki- Lo sé, por eso prefiero que me llamen Dr Whooves o simplemente Doc. Si eso te facilita todo.

-je je si, en efecto eso es mejor, Doc. –soltó una sonrisa para luego impactarse por un recuerdo- espere un poco. ¿Dijo Dr Whooves?

-Así es.

-Dr Whooves ¿el que escribió esos libros sobre viajes en el tiempo y esas cosas? –pregunto semi asombrado

-En efecto. –confirmo lo dicho por Geki- ¿acaso has leído mi trabajo?

-Vaya, ¿ehh?. Pues de hecho he escuchado un poco. Pues tengo una amiga que es una especie de sabelotodo y me ha contado cosas sobre sus libros. Ella los tiene casi todos.

-Mmm interesante. –exclamo satisfecho de algún modo

-….¿que quiso decir con eso? –pregunto Geki confundido

-Bueno, si debo ser sincero, no esperaba tener fanáticos por ahí –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Je Pues créalo Doc. –Le confirmo Geki en tono convincente. - Por cierto, quiero aprovechar de preguntarle ¿es verdad que usted construyo una máquina del tiempo?

-Por supuesto –confirmo

-¿De verdad? Eso es fascinante. –exclamo sorprendido- y ¿es cierto que visito el periodo jurasico?

-Asi es joven. –respondió el Doctor- Y antes que preguntes algo mas, te aseguro que todo lo escrito en mis libros es cierto

-¿todo?

-Todo

-¿seguro? –pregunto desconfiado

-¡Seguro! –exclamo fuerte

-…..¿incluso la parte en que usted visita la era de los muffins? –dijo Geki con una ceja levantada

Esto ultimo causo que al Dr Whooves se le helara la sangre, no de frio, sino de vergüenza. –Ejem…..bueno, quizá esa ultima no.

-¿no?

-Bueno. La verdad es que esa ultima historia fue alterada por mi asistente Derpy y no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. –explico algo avergonzado el Doc.

-No me diga –Geki carcajeo un poco ante eso, lo cual hizo que el Doctor Whooves se ofuscara un poco, al darse cuenta de eso, Geki trato de cambiar de tema.- ehhh y dígame Doc. ¿Qué investigación planea realizar en el imperio de cristal?

-Mmm disculpa joven Geki. Pero temo que no podre contestar eso –se negó a hablar

-¿porque? –pregunto curioso el poni rojo

-Porque es una investigación privada. –dijo nuevamente abriendo su libro para leer

-¿privada? Ya veo. –Geki asimilo el tema, pero sin embargo. - Y no podría solo…

-¡No! –completa la frase de Geki una vez mas- Y por favor ya no me pregunte sobre eso. No puedo decir nada y menos a un desconocido.

-Ohh claro. –exclamo el poni rojo al darse cuenta que la poca confianza que había construido entre el y el Doc se había desvanecido. Peor al sentirse curioso por la plática.

Geki procedió a ver por la ventana de nuevo, mientras que el Doc continuaba con su libro, sin embargo, este comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por lo último que dijo. Pues ese poni aparentaba ser alguien de confianza a pesar de haberse conocido hace unos segundos.

-Ufff Ok –dijo el Doctor haciendo que Geki volviese a tomarle atención. - Hagamos un trato

-¿un trato? –Dijo Geki confundido

-Si.

-Y ¿De qué trataría? –Geki estaba más confundido ahora

-Yo le diré sobre mi investigación –declaro el Doc- Pero a cambio, usted me dira la razón de su viaje al imperio de cristal.

La curiosa propuesta del Dr Whooves le pareció bastante extraña, pero si de esa forma el Doctor le contaria acerca de su investigación, la cual había conseguido llenar de curiosidad la mente de Geki y por sobre todo eso le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo hasta llegar a su destino. Entonces –Correcto. Trato hecho.

-Estupendo. –tras hacer el trato, El Doc cerro su libro y se lo entrego a Geki.-Lea esto joven Geki.

-¿Qué esto? –dijo recibiendo el libro y al ver la portada de este aparecía el titulo, _**Actividad Paranormal y sus efectos. –**_ Mmm que interesante. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Tiene que ver con todo –declaro- Veras, desde hace un tiempo he estado investigando acerca de los sucesos mas extraños que han estado aconteciendo durante el ultimo tiempo en Equestria.

-¿Sucesos extraños? –pregunto Geki

-Si. ¿Es que acaso no has leído los diarios últimamente chico?

-Pues si te soy sincero, la verdad no soy un poni que se informe mucho –dijo un poco avergonzado

-Bueno, en ese caso te explicare. Durante los últimos meses, se han estado registrando sucesos extrañamente paranormales en múltiples locaciones un tanto peculiares de Equestria. Para ser mas precisos, en lugares que no son muy conocidos. Espera –Doc se levanto y saco un mapa de su equipaje- Observa las locaciones marcadas

El papel tenia marcado lugares que no eran de mucho interés turístico en Equestria, eso era fácil de saber para Geki, pues jamas había escuchado de esos lugares, ni siquiera por casualidad –Comprendo ¿Pero que tienen en común estos sitios Doc?

-Simple, en cada uno de ellos se han registrado sucesos paranormales. Aquí una familia aseguro haber visto sombras merodeando su pateo, en este otro un pegaso dijo haber chocado con una extraña figura transparente que rondaba los cielos, por este otro lugar desértico unos turistas juraron haber sido emboscados por seres invisibles. Y asi la lista de fenómenos continua. –finalizo el Doctor

-Eso suena extraño. Pero si me permite ser sincero Doc, no creo que esto sea para tanto. Es decir, con el uso de magia y hechizos correctos, todo esto podría terminar por ser bromas o malentendidos. –dijo Geki rascándose un hombro ante lo dicho por el Doctor

-Yo también pensé en eso joven Geki. Sin embargo, existe una evidencia que prueba que estos fenómenos tienen algo en común. –dijo el Doc cambiando a un tono mas serio

-Y ¿Cuál seria esa evidencia?

El poni acomoda un poco su corbata y procedio a responder –Pues que todos estos acontecimientos iniciaron el dia después de que uno de los radares temporales de mi laboratorio enloqueciera.

-¿Radares temporales?

-Aparatos que construí para monitorear el espacio tiempo. –explico- Y hace un mes atrás, uno de los radares detecto una gran alteración en nuestra línea temporal.

Geki ya no iba entiendo mucho a partir de este punto, pues la ciencia no era su fuerte, pero sin embargo pregunto -¿Eso que significa?

-Que algo o alguien altero altero algo en el pasado. Pero de algún modo, aquel cambio fue corregido.

-¿En serio?. Dice que alguien además de usted viajo en el tiempo –exclamo

-Asi es.

-Pero ¿eso significa que la historia cambio?

-En efecto. Pero como te digo, cualquiera que haya sido el cambio que aquel "desconocido" provocara, ya fue corregido. Eso lo confirmaron mis radares. –aclaro el Doc sin dejar su tono de seriedad en ningún momento

-Uff menos mal –dijo Geki pasando su muñeca por su frente- Pero aun no comprendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver es con los sucesos extraños que usted anda investigando?

-Sencillo Joven. Tal y como le dije, esos sucesos comenzaron después de que el tiempo fue alterado y corregido. Asi que por eso tengo la teoría de que aquella manipulación del espacio temporal dejo secuelas en nuestro mundo.

-¿Secuelas? Pero no acaba de decir que todo ya esta bien –declaro Geki

-La alteración del tiempo fue corregida, pero me temo que el viaje en el tiempo genera consecuencias tremendas, con solo poner una pata en algún tiempo pasado, todo se puede desmoronar en el presente. Y aquel suceso de hace un mes fue algo grande, la historia se alteró de diversas formas dando origen a múltiples líneas de tiempo y eso también termino afectando al mundo actual de alguna forma. –El Doc hecho un suspiro y continua- Asi por ello, tras enterarme de que una nueva manifestación extraña tomo lugar esta vez en un sitio más importante como lo es el imperio de cristal, me decidí a venir a investigarla personalmente.

Con el relato del Doctor Whooves por fin terminado, Geki quedo sorprendido ante los motivos que tenía este poni para realizar un viaje al hogar de los ponis de cristal. Pues al parecer Geki esperaba algo un poco más sencillo como ir a estudiar las piedras o gemas preciosas que ofrecia el lugar. Pero en lugar de eso termino enterándose de que este Doctor reconocido por libros sobre viajes en el tiempo, le comenta de que alguien cambio el pasado y que ahora a causa de ese viaje andan ocurriendo sucesos paranormales en diversos puntos del reino. –Bueno Doc –dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza- Solo puedo decir que WOW. Digo, me estoy dando cuenta de que su investigación es realmente algo de suma importancia.

-Asi es Joven Geki. Esto es algo serio, sin embargo planeo llegar al fondo de esto. –finalmente tras terminar de explicar, el Doctor Whooves toma un respiro y se acomoda en su asiento- Uff cielos, me explaye demasiado.

-Jeje si así parece

-Perdón. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar –volvio a enderezarse en su asiento- Ahora joven Geki.

-¿Mm? ¿ahora que? –Se confundió

-Como acordamos, ahora es su turno de explicar los motivos de su viaje. –le recordó el Doc a Geki quien de inmediato recordó el trato.

-Oh oh oh Si, ya recuerdo. –exclamo- Ok. Pero me temo que mis motivos de visitar el imperio de cristal no son muy interesantes.

-No importa. Adelante, soy todo oídos. –declaro el Doc poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca

-Muy bien. Pues la razón es muy simple, dado que las clases en la universidad de Canterlot terminaron por el verano, me decidi a ir a visitar a mi hermano mayor. –explico Geki mientras acomodaba el mapa del Doctor

-Mmm ya veo y ¿Cómo se llama su hermano? –pregunto el Doctor

-Dago Rein. El es parte de la guardia del imperio.

-Es un soldado, que interesante. –destaco el Doc- Creo que deberá tener un buen ajetreo en estos días

Geki levanto una ceja confundido y pregunto -¿Por qué lo dice?

-Es que acaso no sabe lo que esta por acontecer en unos días en el imperio de cristal –le pregunto el Doctor a Geki quien respondio encogiendo sus hombros- Ohh cierto. Usted no es alguien que se informe mucho ¿cierto?

-Exacto. –afirmo- pero no es porque quiera, resulta que la vida de universitario es muy complicada estos días y se me olvidan algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, leer los periódicos o ver noticias.

-Comprendo –dijo el Doc- Los estudios pueden ser algo complicado para algunos.

-No algunos. Para todos si me pregunta. –esto causo que el Doctor soltara una carcajada

-No en mi caso –afirmo- Pero descuide joven Geki, eso no significa que piense que usted es una clase de cabeza dura o algo asi.

-no me diga –dijo Geki en tono sarcástico

-jeje Olvidelo –le dijo el Doc a Geki y reanudo el tema anterior- Ahora para iluminarlo un poco. Hace unos 2 días atrás se supo la gran noticia de que la princesa Candace y su esposo el príncipe Shinning Armor tuvieron a su primer bebe.

-¿Los Principes de cristal ya son padres? –dijo exaltado Geki

-Asi es. Y como dicta la costumbre, el dia de mañana se celebrara la ceremonia de cristalización en donde bautizaran al pequeño o pequeña y por ello los soldados del imperio realizaran una marcha y otras actividades.

-jo jo comprendo. –afirmo Geki mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Asi que por ello supongo que su hermano Dago ha de estar ocupado en estos momentos ensayando para las festividades de mañana –supuso este

-Pues la verdad no suelo hablar mucho con el. Pero por medio de mensajería hace unos días, el dijo que vendría a recibirme a la estación hoy. Lo que significa que quizás los preparativos para la cristalización no sean tan pesados como usted cree Doctor

-¿Esta seguro? –pregunto aun dudoso de la confianza del poni rojo

Cruzando los brazos afirmo-¡Seguro!.

…

 _Palacio real del imperio de cristal – justo en ese momento._

 **-** ¡Una vez más! –Grito un corcel blanco con armadura y casco morado a una fila de corceles formada en línea

-¡Si Señor! –respondieron al unísono para luego proceder todos a realizar un movimiento con sus lanzas que consistía en sostenerlas desde la parte final del palo para después lanzarlas al aire haciéndolas girar en circulo y luego atraparla en pleno vuelo y terminar haciendo una reverencia en una rodilla.

El corcel blanco una vez más ordeno que repitieran la acción por unos diez minutos, hasta estar seguro de que todo saldría sin errores. Los soldados lucían exhaustos pues todo parecía indicar que habían estado realizando ese acto más otros de casi el mismo tipo por mucho tiempo. Mientras los corceles de tierra realizaban dicha actividad, los soldados pegasos se encontraban realizando maniobras aéreas que consistían en dibujar rombos, pirámides o estrellas en el cielo al pasar, algunos también lucían agotados. Sin duda, este había sido un día pesado para la gran guardia del imperio cristal.

Luego de 3 horas de haber realizado estos ensayos, finalmente el corcel a cargo de todo dio la orden de descanso, haciendo que todo mundo presente detuviera sus actividades.

-Muy bien ¡Todos acérquense! -este se dirigió a sus soldados quienes al instante formaron filas frente a el- Escúchenme, hoy hemos terminado con el ensayo de la ceremonia, se que ha sido duro, pero valdrá la pena. Ya que mañana a esta hora demostraran toda la habilidad y destreza que mostraron hoy, pero será en la presentación de la que será o más bien dicho es la nueva princesa no solo del imperio cristal, sin de Equestria. Así que por ello les pido que hoy descansen lo mejor posible soldados y mañana los quiero temprano en este mismo patio al alba del amanecer para preparar todo para la ceremonia de cristalización de mi hija. ¿Entendido?.

Todos Corceles y Pegasos alzaron la cabeza y respondieron. -¡Si Señor!

-Perfecto ¡Rompan filas!

Tras la orden dada todos los ponis se dispersaron, menos un corcel de color plomo claro que permaneció estático durante unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente reacciono a quitarse el casco de acero de su cabeza que airear un poco su melena esmeralda.

-"Realmente el príncipe Shinning Armor luce preocupado por todo esto" –pensó el soldado mientras veía al príncipe alejarse en dirección al palacio- "la verdad no se si esta emocionado o nervioso por todo este tema de la cristalización de su hija o será que…"

-¡Hey Dago! –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una pegaso esmeralda y melena amarilla que aterrizo al lado de el.

-¿Ehh? Lightning Dust –respondió a la pegaso

-¿Qué haces aun aquí? No oíste que ya termino el ensayo

-Si claro, solo me quede pensando. –contesto

-¿pensando? –dijo Dust levantando una ceja mientras se daba cuenta que Dago veía hacia el palacio.- Oh comprendo. Te preocupa lo nervioso que lucia el príncipe Armor ¿verdad?

-Si supongo. Es decir, no viste lo sudoroso que se veía y el no hizo casi nada aquí afuera con la guardia como otros dias, solo dio instrucciones y eso.

-jeje bueno, esos son los privilegios de ser capitán y príncipe al mismo tiempo –dijo Lightning Dust esbozando una sonrisa burlona. - y lo de los nervios no es ningún misterio. Digo ¿Cómo estarías tu si fueses el padre de la futura princesa cristal y tuvieras que organizar toda una gran ceremonia para su cristalización?

Tras pensarlo un segundo Dago respondió –Pues estaría hasta el límite tratando de que todo sea perfecto.

-¡Exacto! –dijo la pegaso- Ademas considera que también debe ser algo nuevo todo esto de ser padre. De seguro debe estar lidiando con mas presión de lo normal actualmente

-jaja Claro. Por supuesto –respondio riendo un poco

Tras eso la pegaso dio un gran estiron a su cuerpo y alas demostrando cansancio –Uff estoy muerta. Ya quiero quitarme esta pechera de acero y descansar mi cuerpo en alguna nube.

-Si. Me lo imagino, yo estoy igual. Vayamos a la recamara de guardias a dejar estas cosas –sugirio Dago

-Esperaba que lo digieras viejo. Vamos rápido. –Lightning levanto vuelo para dirigirse por aire a la recamara junto a Dago- Por cierto ¿Te apuntarías a ir conmigo y otros de nuestros camaradas a tomar unos merecidos jarros de Cidra al bar?

-Suena bien, pero debere rechazar esa invitación Dust. Tengo un compromiso una vez saliendo de aquí. –respondió

-No me digas. Y ¿De que se trata? –miro curiosa al corcel plomo- ¿Alguna cita o algo asi? Jeje

-Ja Graciosa. –exclamo en tono sarcástico. - Se trata de mi hermano Geki. Viene de visita por el verano y debo ir a recibirlo a la estación del tren

-Oh ¿en serio se trata de eso? –continuaba la broma Dust

-Por supuesto. Lightning. –reafirmo su explicación.- Sabes que actualmente no estoy para buscar un poni especial. –recalco

-Claro, se nota. Con ese estilo de peinado y seriedad dudo que logres alguna conquista –comento observando al corcel con mirada burlona

-Si lo que digas, amiga. –dijo revolviendo sus ojos hacia el lado

-Vamos, solo bromeo Dago. Jaja tu siempre te tomas mis bromas como algo serio.

-No lo hago. –respondió

-Si lo haces –refuto

-Que no lo hago

-Que si lo haces

-¡Que no lo hago!

-¡Que si lo ha…. –la respuesta de Dust fue interrumpida por el golpe que se dio con la puerta de la recamara de la guardia- ¡Ouch! –Exclamo frotándose la cabeza por el dolor

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte Dust –dijo soltando un par de risitas mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la recamara.

-¡Callate! –dijo al molesta por el golpe que se dio

-Ah y por cierto –Dago se asomo otra vez afuera- ¡No lo hago! –luego se metió de nuevo en la recamara

-ja ja ja Que risa –decía la pegaso mientras procedía a entrar también a la recamara

Tras retirar sus armaduras y dejarlas en sus estantes correspondientes de la recamara. Ambos ponis salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a las calles.

-¡Oh Rayos! –exclamo exaltado Dago de la nada dándole un pequeño susto a su compañera

-wow Y ¿ahora? –pregunto Lightning Dust un poco abrumada ante la reacción de Dago

-Disculpa, pero acabo de recordar que olvide las llaves de mi hogar en la estantería de la recamara –explico poniendo su pezuña en la frente

-¿De nuevo? –exclamo Dust sin sorprenderse por ello- Ya van 3 veces esta semana que olvidas algo en la recamara

-Lo se. Creo que la rutina de ensayos para la ceremonia de mañana me ha dejado algo despistado –explico dándose vuelta- Volveré por ellas

-Ok. Adelante, yo me iré al bar. –Lightning tomo vuelo- Nos vemos luego fortachón –terminado su dialogo Lightning Dust se marchó en dirección opuesta.

-Claro, Salúdame al resto y no bebas mucho –le grito Dago mientras la salían unas carcajadas para luego proceder a marcharse corriendo de vuelta a la recamara de armaduras –"Debo apresurarme, el tren de Geki debe estar cerca de llegar y todavía me queda un tranco por recorrer" –se decía en su mente mientras llegaba y entraba a la recamara de armaduras. Una vez dentro se dirigió de nuevo a su estante personal, al abrirlo reviso entre algunas de las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí, hasta que al fin encontró sus llaves tiradas en la parte inferior del estante. Al agacharse a recogerlas, no pudo evitar pasar su cabeza por la parte interna de la puerta de su estante, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se posaran en una foto que se encontraba pegada a la puerta en la cual se encontraban dos potrillos, uno rojo y el otro plomo al lado de ellos se encontraba un corcel grande y fornido que vestía una armadura plateada. Dago al mirar aquella imagen solto un suspiro de melancolía y pensó. "Hermanito Geki a veces me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado".

Luego de mirar la foto por unos segundo más, Dago cerro su estante y emprendió trote hacia la salida "Ojala esta vez podamos pasar más tiempo juntos hermano" se decía en su mente Dago, mientras pensaba el tiempo que había permanecido separado de su hermano, pues ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el día en el que fue aceptado para servir al imperio de cristal como un guardia real y a causa de eso se vio obligado a mudarse a al imperio, mientras que su hermano decidió permanecer en Canterlot y continuar sus estudios. Mientras Dago salía de la recamara y se dirigía hacia la salida, pero por sorpresa, su atención en el camino fue distraída en un segundo al sentir como una brisa extraña y caliente le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza.

-¿Ehh? –exclamo viendo hacia los lados- pero que esta…..¡Ahh!. –No pudo continuar ya que, por desgracia, debido a tan repentina distracción, este no logro darse cuenta a tiempo de que había alguien en el camino y cuando se percató ya era demasiado tarde. El choque entre ambos, el y el otro poni en su camino fue tan fuerte que provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Ouuh…cielos…discúlpeme –decía mientras se levantaba del suelo con intenciones de ayudar a quien sea que haya derribado- Iba con prisa…y…no me fije que….-Dago Rein freno en seco su monologo al percatarse de que a sus pies se encontraba una corona de cristal y entonces la sangre de su cuerpo se congelo al instante de ver a quien había derribado accidentalmente. -…ah…ah…..ah….¡Princesa Candace!

Al darse cuenta de que la víctima de su descuido había sido nada menos que la princesa del amor en persona y gobernante del imperio cristal, se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse.

-..Vale..-dijo la princesa ya de pie mientras se arreglaba su liza melena-..soldado usted…

-...Mis más sinceras disculpas Majestad –exclamo asustado el poni plomo mientras le devolvía su corona y si inclinaba agachando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.- No fue mi intención, lo juro, es que llevaba prisa y no me di cuenta. Yo…

-Silencio Soldado. –lo mando a callar mientras levitaba su corona y la depositaba en su cabeza- levántese por favor –le ordeno a lo que Dago obedeció aun asustado y atento a las posibles consecuencias de su descuido

-En serio, lo lamento mucho majestad –continuaba disculpándose- tenía mucha prisa y algo me distrajo y….

-Por favor, guarde silencio –lo volvió a callar- Escúcheme, esto fue….

-Va a encerrarme ¿verdad? –la interrumpió todo nervioso

-¿Que?

-Que si piensa encerrarme por irrespetarla

Ella solo revolvió los ojos y respondió -¿Por qué piensa que hare eso?

-Es que la derribe y eso es una falta de respeto a su persona –respondió sin dejar de temblar

-Pues se equivoca. Yo solo iba a decirle que….

-¡Oh No!...¿Me va a ejecutar? –su cara se empalideció completamente

-¿Como? –exclamo exaltada- Soldado ¿pero quién piensa que soy? ¿el rey sombra acaso?

-Bueno….-al ver que la princesa comenzaba a mirarlo con seriedad, Dago de inmediato volvió a agachar la cabeza- Perdón, claro que no. Es solo que…

-¡Me va a dejar hablar Soldado! –exclamo ya un poco enojada la alicornio rosa

-Ohhh….si….adelante…..disculpe majestad –levanto la cabeza

-De acuerdo. Escuche, no pienso castigarlo, ni matarlo ni nada por el estilo. Esto fue un accidente, además yo tampoco andaba prestando atención a mi entorno –la explicación comenzó a tranquilizar a Dago- Así que por eso último. Es correcto que yo también me disculpe con usted

-¿Ehh? No no majestad, yo soy el único que debe disculparse. Era yo quien venia como loco corriendo y al distraerme la arrolle. –dijo modestamente- Así que me disculpo una vez mas.

La princesa rio un poco al ver lo nervioso que lucia aquel corcel, parecía como si no hubiese estado frente a una princesa o inclusive una chica antes. –No mas disculpas soldado.

-Esta bien –asintió con la cabeza- Si no hay problema, me retiro majestad. Con permiso.

-Adelante –respondió Candace dándole paso al guardia para irse. Dago procedió a marcharse y dirigirse a la estación de tren, pero este se detuvo una vez mas al sentir que un casco en su hombro lo detuvo, era la princesa que ahora lo miraba un poco extraño- Disculpa ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-¿ehh? ¿Perdón? –Dago se puso nervioso de nuevo

-Es que tu cara me parece un poco familiar –recalco quitando su pezuña del hombro de Dago

-…..Pues, la verdad lo dudo. -contesto- Yo solo me desempeño con el resto de la guardia desde afuera del palacio majestad, asi que es imposible que nos hayamos visto antes.

-¿Seguro? –aun no estaba convencida- Se lo pregunto porque yo tengo buena memoria cuando se trata de las caras y ahora que lo veo soldado, su rostro me pareció bastante familiar

-Insisto majestad, si soy sincero con usted, esta es la primera vez que la veo en persona –afirmo Dago- Y personalmente hubiera deseado que fuese de otra forma en lugar de chocarla

Este último comentario le causo un poco gracia a la princesa, luego se resignó –ja Claro. Bueno, Quizá me confundí.

-A lo mejor. Ahora discúlpeme majestad, es que llevo prisa. –dijo Dago queriendo retirarse

-De acuerdo. Es libre de irse soldado. –afirmo la alicornio

-Con permiso majestad

Así finalmente Dago se retiro de los territorios del palacio, aunque con un pequeño nudo en su garganta pues la situación por la que acaba de pasar había sido inesperada para el. Debido a eso, en el camino hacia la estación del tren no pudo evitar pensar el porque la princesa Candace dijo que lo había visto antes, era extraño, pues a la única figura de autoridad que había visto desde hace un año que se mudó al imperio cristal, era a Shinning Armor. Pues luego de terminar sus labores con la guardia, el se restiraba inmediatamente. Hablando del príncipe, Dago también agradeció a Celestia que este no estuviera con la princesa en ese momento, pues quizá ella sea generosa pero su esposo de seguro lo habría mandado a prisión por unos cuantos días por torpe o algo por el estilo. Ahora lo otro que tenía aún más preocupado a Dago que el bochornoso accidente con la princesa del amor, fue aquel extraño golpe de aire caliente que le impacto en la cara y lo distrajo, jamás había sentido algo así. Si, era verdad que ya se encontraban en temporada de verano en Equestria, pero los vientos nunca suelen calentarse de esa manera y arrebatarse contra alguien así. Además, eso se sintió más como si alguien lo hubiera intentado atacar. Las preguntas inundaban su cabeza, pero por otro lado decidió olvidarlo, pues ahora lo más importante era ir a buscar a su hermano, lo cual no negó que lo emocionaba bastante.

…

 _Estacion de tren – imperio de Cristal_

Luego de unas largas horas de viaje, que por cierto pasaron un poco desapercibidas gracias a la platica que sostuvo Geki con el Doctor Whooves. Quien además de su investigación, le platico acerca de su pueblo de residencia, Ponyville, que por cierto era el hogar de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, quienes se habían encargado de derrotar a los más temibles enemigos que Equestria allá visto. Lo cual no evitar captar la atención de Geki, pues este desde pequeño siempre había soñado con ser un héroe que salvara a Equestria y debido a esto sentía una gran admiración por las heroínas de la armonía.

-¿Entonces dice que toda el pueblo se había convertido en una locura total? –pregunto emocionado Geki

-Asi es. Si te lo describiera no lo creerías, casas flotantes, lluvia de chocolate, ponis convertidos en rarezas que solo un niño podría imaginar –relataba el Doc claramente refiriéndose al ataque de Discord hace tiempo- Todo hubiera sido un desastre eterno, de no haber sido por en ese entonces, aprendiz de la princesa Celestia y actual princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle que junto a sus amigas consiguieron hacer funcionar los elementos y petrificaron a Discord.

-Si, me acuerdo de eso. Realmente es fascinante. –declaro Geki

-Sin duda, todos somos afortunados de tener a esas heroínas de nuestro lado –declaro el Doctor

-Por supuesto. –afirmo Geki- Sabe algo Doctor. Desde hace tiempo, cuando apenas era un potro, yo soñaba con lograr algo así algún día

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa?

-Salvar al mundo. Ser como un superhéroe y proteger a los demás. Ya sabe, como ellas. –explico- o mi padre

-¿Su padre? –pregunto el Doc curioso- ¿Acaso su padre fue alguien de importancia joven Geki?

-Para mí sí. –aclaro- Él era parte de la guardia real de Canterlot, sirvió como uno de los mejores soldados en Equestria. Él era mi héroe y por ello quería ser como el, yo y mi hermano.

-Comprendo, eso es noble. ¿Y que es de su padre estos días?

-El falleció –respondió mirando el piso

-Ohhh cielos. Discúlpeme joven Geki

-No se preocupe Doc. Fue hace mucho tiempo

Una vez terminada esta charla, por la ventana ya se podía distinguir al gran y vasto Imperio de Cristal, enorme y brillante como perla de mar recién extraída, protegido de las heladas tempestades invernales del norte por el campo mágico generado por el corazón de cristal. Realmente era un lugar hermoso, sin duda.

-Hermoso ¿no es asi? –comento el Doctor observando las estructuras del imperio

-Si, supongo –respondió con algo de desgano Geki

-Cuesta pensar que este lugar alguna vez estuvo gobernado por un tirano sin corazón ¿no lo crees?

-Menos mal fue destruido. –respondió

-Cortesía de un valiente dragón. –agrego el Doctor

De pronto, la bocina del tren comenzó a emitir un mensaje de la mesera –Atencion estimados pasajeros, hemos llegado al imperio de cristal. Nuestra parada en la estación llegara dentro de unos 3 minutos, asi que sugiero que vayan dejando su equipaje en sus brazos para salir sin problemas, Gracias.

-Estupendo –exclamo- Ya quiero ver como se encuentra hermano Dago

-Se ve que lo extraño mucho joven Geki. –le dijo el Doctor mientras bajaba sus alforjas negras

-No tiene idea Doc. Estoy realmente emocionado. –decia Geki viendo por la ventana

-Ya puedo imaginar porq…-de pronto, un extraño ruido interrumpió al Doctor Whooves y de paso llamo la atención de Geki quien voltio a ver de dónde provenía el ruido que parecía una alarma

-¿De donde viene eso? –Pregunto Geki intrigado

-Creo saber eso –menciono el Doctor abriendo una de sus alforjas para al instante sacar un extraño aparato que parecía ser un control remoto con pantalla y antena grande del cual provenía aquella alarma que al mismo tiempo hacia vibrar el aparato- ¡Sabía que era esto!

-¿Qué es eso Doc? –pregunto Geki ahora ya un poco preocupado

-Es mi receptor portátil de actividad extrasensorial –explico mientras daba un vistazo a la pantalla

-Espere. No entendí bien ¿para que es? –dijo algo asustado al ver que el aparato parecía comenzar a sonar mas fuerte- ¿Doctor?

La cara del Doctor Whooves ahora simulaba preocupación e intriga. –Joven Geki –dijo en un tono mas serio esta vez- le recomiendo que se sujete de donde sea

-¿Ehh? ¿pero por…? –por sorpresa el tren completo fue victima de un descomunal estruendo, tanto que aparentaba que el tren estaba por volcarse hacia la derecha- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿¡Que sucede aqui!?

-¡Sujetese Joven Geki! –grito el Doctor mientras se aferraba a su siento mientras que Geki parecía quedar estampado en la ventana

-¡El tren….! –decia este mientras veía por la ventana y logro divisar entre ese caos algo extraño- ¿Qué…? –Geki no podía ver bien por los sacudones que el tren se estaba pegando y por los gritos del resto de pasajeros, pero podía divisar muy difícilmente por la ventana que había una cosa pegada a la pared metálica del tren, cuando finalmente pudo verlo con claridad distinguió que se trataba de algo o alguien adherido como araña al tren y era semi invisible. La sangre de Geki se helo completamente al ver aquel ser extraño que al momento de que esa cosa lo vio a el, sus ojos pegaron un brillo amarillo y luego se apagaron como si de una lámpara se tratara.

Geki confundido por todo lo que ocurría, no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que simplemente balbucear nervioso viendo a aquella cosa. -¿….Quien eres tú?.

…

 _ **Bueno gente, aquí lo tienen, el primer capitulo de mi fanfic de mlp. Ojala les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo largo para que tengan arto que ver y se vayan familiarizando con la temática de la historia.**_

 _ **Ademas, quisiera aprovechar de aclarar unos puntos, primero como se debieron haber dado cuenta, mi historia toma lugar después de la temporada 5 de mlp y puede ser considerado spin off de toda la temporada 6. Se los digo para que no tomen en cuenta lo ocurrido en la serie hasta el momento y solo disfruten de esta historia.**_

 _ **Segundo, quizá vayan a ver que tarde un poco al estar subiendo capítulos nuevos, pero eso será debido a que quiero que la historia salga lo mejor posible y para que vayan a pensar que la deje botada.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, les mando saludos y ojala disfruten de esta historia, a la cual voy ponerle arto empeño para que sea de mayor disfrute para ustedes. Me despido. Cuídense.**_


	3. Un Inicio Thunder (parte 2)

Capítulo 2: " _Un inicio Thunder (parte 2)_ "

-¿….Quien eres tu? –decía Geki mientras veía a aquel ser semi invisible adherido al tren desde afuera. El poni rojo se encontraba asustado y confundido por todo lo que ocurría, primero el tren amenazaba con volcarse y ahora se encontraba frente a una cosa que jamás en la vida había visto antes, Geki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto, es decir, uno nunca espera que este tipo de cosas pasen.

Pero de pronto de un solo jalón, el tren de la nada regreso a su posición normal de golpe, haciendo que todos los pasajeros quedaran tendidos en el suelo, Geki y el Doctor también sufrieron lo mismo, al Doctor Whooves se le cayeron sus valijas encima mientras que Geki quedo tendido boca arriba en el piso.

-….Agh….-exclamo Geki adolorido por la caída-….Y ahora ¿Qué paso?

-….El tren regreso a su posición normal –le respondió el Doc luego de retirar una maleta de su cara.

-¡Doc! –dijo preocupado Geki mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- ¿se encuentra bien?

-No siento ninguna fractura, mi cabeza recibió un tope bastante fuerte y quizá necesite unas pastillas para el dolor de espalda más tarde, pero en general me encuentro bien –respondió detalladamente- Y usted joven Geki ¿está bien?

-Eso creo –respondió en tono de duda- aunque….

-¿ocurre algo? –volvió a preguntar

-Bueno Doc, digamos que solo estoy impactado por lo ocurrido –contesto omitiendo lo visto durante el caos- apropósito ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

-No estoy muy seguro –dijo el Doctor mientras observaba como todos los pasajeros se levantaban y recogían sus pertenencias tiradas- Pero podría tener mis sospechas

-¿En serio? –dijo Geki mientras veía como el Doc levantaba un aparato medio roto del piso, lo cual hizo que Geki recordara algo- Oiga Doc ¿acaso ese aparato no era el que estaba sonando como loco antes del remesón que tuvo el tren?

-Precisamente Joven Geki. –afirmo- Este era mi receptor portátil de actividad extrasensorial, era capaz de detectar movimientos de objetos con una determinada frecuencia de ondas de energía.

-¿Energía? ¿habla de magia o algo así? –pregunto dudoso

-más o menos –afirmo

-Espere un poco ¿eso quiere decir que esa máquina detecto algo anormal fuera del tren?

-Es probable, mis inventos no suelen fallar. –dijo mientras revisaba su aparato, pero no consiguió nada- ¡Es inútil! Ya no sirve

-Eso es lógico por como luce ¿cree poder arreglarlo? –pregunto Geki

-Quizá, pero solo podre hacerlo con los instrumentos correctos –explico mientras que, en ese momento, la bocina del tren volvió a sonar diciendo:

" _Atención pasajeros, como se habrán dado cuenta hemos sufrido un pequeño percance, pues un objeto contundente de contextura dura se encontraba en las vías del tren y al chocarla por poco nos saca de las vías. Pero despreocúpense, pues lo peor acaba pasar y seguimos nuestro curso, aunque por precaución hemos reducido la velocidad del tren para impedir algún nuevo incidente. Por lo tanto, nuestra nueva hora de llegada a la estación será en 20 minutos._

 _Discúlpennos por este incidente, pero les repetimos, ya todo está controlado."_

-Vaya ¿entonces fue eso? –exclamo Geki aún no muy convencido de la explicación anunciada

-Lo dudo –contesto el Doctor- Lo que casi nos saca del camino no fue un simple tropezón, fue algo más, y la prueba de eso fue el enorme ruido que escuchamos al momento de que el tren se desestabilizo.

-¿Cómo un golpe? –sugirió Geki-

-Probablemente –concordó el Doc mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- La otra prueba también sería el cómo reacciono mi receptor antes del incidente

Las sospechas del Doctor sobre la verdadera causa del incidente al tren tenían a Geki meditando bastante al respecto, pero de pronto recordó. -¡Cierto! –tras decir eso, de inmediato se asomó por la ventana para mirar nuevamente hacia el lugar en donde había visto a aquella cosa extraña, pero para su desgracia, ya no estaba. Su repentina expresión casi asusto al Doctor Whooves, quien lo miro extrañamente

-¿Joven Geki? –pregunto haciendo que Geki volteara- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ehhh…Si, es solo que….durante el caos del incidente –no estaba seguro de si contarlo o no, pues ya estaba asumiendo que quizá todo eso que vio fue una simple alucinación causada por el terror.- …..bueno

-¿Qué ocurre? Se ve muy extraño –menciono observándole detenidamente

-Nada. No es nada –dijo finalmente- Es solo que tras pasar por todo eso, quizá pude tener alguna alucinación producto del pánico

-¿De qué habla?

-No, no es importante. Como le dije fue solo producto de mi imaginación y del miedo, además es la primera vez que paso por algo así, por lo que no es de extrañarse. –intento explicar Geki a al Doctor para hacer que se olvide del tema

-Mm bueno, si es cierto que algunos ponis pueden llegar a tener alucinaciones al momento, producto de situaciones críticas o de gran riesgo –explico el Doctor

-¿Ya ve?

-Sin embargo, solo por curiosidad ¿Qué fue lo que creyó haber visto?

-Pues…¿…Una araña gigante? –dijo un tanto preocupado de la reacción del poni café

El Doctor por su parte al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar soltar unas risas para después contestar –Bueno, eso definitivamente suena a una alucinación

-¿no le dije? –exclamo- fue tal y como le dije….una alucinación –Geki menciono esto un tanto inseguro, pues ilusión o no. No puede negar que aquello lucio muy real.

 _Estación del tren – 15 minutos después del incidente_

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos y el tiempo de llegada del tren que transportaba a Geki Blast ya se había demorado. Dago Rein quien había llegado hace rato a la estación para recoger a su hermano había comenzado a preocuparse un poco por la tardanza, así que fue preguntar al centro de informaciones de la estación las razones del atraso y la respuesta que tuvo fue la menos esperada.

-¿¡Que ocurrió que!? –pregunto exaltado Dago Rein casi gritando al recepcionista del centro de informaciones

-Cálmese señor..-le decía aquel poni de traje amarillo a Dago- Le repito. El tren que salió hace horas de Canterlot con destino a este lugar sufrió un percance hace 15 minutos atrás, pero reitero, no hubo heridos ni nada, solo redujeron su velocidad y por ello tardan en llegar

-Pero….Ok –Dago acepto la respuesta intentando calmarse- Sin embargo, por lo menos saben que fue lo que causo el incidente.

-No exactamente. Pero por medio de la radio nos dijeron que fue producto de un tropezón que sufrió el tren con alguna roca grande que se encontraba en las vías o algo así. –explico el recepcionista

-¿Cómo que una roca? –cuestiono Dago.- Si el camino que sigue el tren no está cerca de territorios rocosos ¿está seguro que ese fue el motivo?

 _-_ Es lo que dijeron señor –recalco- Aunque pudo ser otra cosa, pero le repito, el tren y los pasajeros están a salvo y llegaran dentro de unos minutos más.

Esas respuestas inseguras no convencían para nada a Dago quien aún deseaba saber que ocurrió con exactitud, sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar, pues lo más importante era que su hermano estaba bien y continuaba su camino hacia al imperio –Esta bien. Comprendo, muchas gracias. –le dijo al recepcionista mientras se alejaba de allí y comenzaba a buscar algún lugar para sentarse a esperar en las filas de asientos de espera de la estación. Cosa que consiguió al instante cuando su vista se posó sobre un asiento recién desocupado. Al sentarse no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido con el tren que transportaba a su hermano, pues, aunque ya todo este bien, no podrá estar 100% tranquilo hasta ver a Geki con sus propios ojos.

-la vida está llena de sorpresas ¿no es así? – le dijo una voz proveniente de la persona que se encontraba sentado a su lado

-¿ehh? ¿disculpe? –pregunto Dago al voltearse para ver a aquel poni

-La vida. –repitió- que está llena de sorpresas.

Al verlo, Dago de inmediato se percató que esta persona se encontraba con la cabeza tapada con una bufanda y llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo. -¿a qué se refiere con eso?

-Pues a las inesperadas gracias que nos caen encima sin previo aviso mi amigo –explico con una voz suave- Aquellas cosas que hacen temblar nuestra vida por unos segundos sin estar preparados para ello, como lo ocurrido con aquel tren que está por llegar.

La explicación introductoria confundió un poco Dago, pero al escuchar acerca del incidente del tren pudo comprender un poco el punto. –¿el tren? ¿acaso usted también pregunto por su retraso?

-No hacía falta preguntar amigo. Con solo saber sobre la gran puntualidad de los transportes en Equestria uno fácilmente puede deducir las razones de un posible retraso.

-Mmm claro. Buen punto. –Dago calló por unos segundos, sin embargo, con tal de matar algo de tiempo decidió iniciar una charla con aquel poni pues aparentaba ser alguien de buena vibra. - Así que ¿usted también espera a alguien que viene en ese tren?

-De hecho, si –respondió- Aunque no solo espero a uno, sino a tres personas.

-Tres ¿familiares? –pregunto un poco intrigado

-No exactamente

-entonces ¿amigos? –dijo ya intentado adivinar

-Tampoco –contesto mirando alrededor- Ni siquiera los conozco ni ellos a mí.

-Oh en serio –esas respuestas ya lo habían confundido

-Así es. –afirmo lo dicho

-Bueno, pues en ese caso ¿Cómo sabrá quienes son cuando lleguen? –pregunto aún más intrigado ahora

-Lo sabré cuando lleguen –contesto

Si antes Dago estaba confundido, ahora se encontraba peor.

-Y supongo que usted está esperando a alguien de ese tren ¿no es así? –pregunto ahora el encapuchado- Dado que se tomó la molestia de preguntar por el retraso

-Pues si. Espero a mi hermano que vive en Canterlot. –respondió

-Lo imagine –le contesto sin aparentar sorpresa

\- ¿lo imagino?

-Si. Era fácil saber que se trataba de un familiar al ver su reacción en el centro de informaciones –esto último hizo que Dago se sintiera un tanto avergonzado por su actuar ante el recepcionista- Sin embargo, es comprensible su reacción. Tratándose de la familia uno se preocupa al instante.

-Jejeje exacto –dijo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza

-Más aun tratándose de su único hermano. Pues después de lo ocurrido con su padre hace unos años puedo imaginar que no podría soportar que algo similar le ocurriese a Geki

Estas últimas palabras por parte de aquel encapuchado habían dejado impactado y pálido al corcel de melena esmeralda. Es que sencillamente no había explicación lógica para esto ¿Cómo era posible que aquel poni supiera el nombre de su hermano y más encima lo ocurrido con su padre hace años? Dago Rein no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo, tomo aire y voltio seriamente hacia el poni encapuchado. -¿¡Que has dicho!? –dijo casi gritando- ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes sobre…..!?

Dago ya iba agarrar a aquel tipo de su abrigo para forzarlo a hablar, pero al final fue interrumpido por la bocina de un tren que estaba llegando lo cual le hizo voltearse a verlo.

"Atención a todos. El tren proveniente de Canterlot acaba de arribar"

Aquella noticia había llenado a Dago de alivio, pues con la llegada del tren al fin podría confirmar si su hermano se encontraba bien o no.

-Bueno Dago, dado que el tren llego debo empezar a movilizarme. –dijo el encapuchado mientras le daba la espalda. - No veremos después.

Con la llegada del tren, Dago se había olvidado del poni encapuchado quien se disponía a irse, cosa que Dago no iba a permitir, no después de lo que dijo. -¡Ah no! –exclamo mientras se daba vuelta para detenerlo- Ni creas que dejare que…

Dago Rein se calló al instante, pues al darse la vuelta por completo se percató que aquel encapuchado había desaparecido y en su lugar se había encontrado con Lightning Dust quien lo veía bastante extrañada. -¿Dago? ¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunto alzando una ceja

-Ehh ¿Lightning Dust? –dijo confundido- ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿En dónde está el otro?

-¿Qué otro? –pregunto

-¡El otro poni que estaba aquí hace un segundo! –dijo exaltado viendo hacia todos lados

-¿De qué hablas Dago?. Yo acabo de llegar aquí mientras estabas de espaldas y no había nadie más –le respondió aun si poder entender de que hablaba Dago Rein quien lucía muy confundido por todo lo que había ocurrido

-¿Que? P-p-pero y ese tipo, el dijo que….el estaba aquí hace un segundo….el….

-¡Dago! –le hablo fuerte Lightning Dust para tranquilizarlo- ¡Cálmate!

Dago finalmente intento relajarse un poco, lo que había ocurrido fue extraño sin duda. Pero ya había pasado. –Ufff Por Celestia. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. –exclamo ya calmado y suponiendo que todo había sido una alucinación o simplemente estaba soñando despierto.

-Se nota. A este paso pronto vas a requerir de una camisa de fuerza. –menciono Dust en modo de chiste para alivianarle el humor a Dago.

-jeje eso creo. Pero….-Dago finalmente le prestó atención a Lightning Dust y al hecho de que se encontraba allí.- Lightning ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto intrigado por su presencia.

-Tonto. Que no es obvio –exclamo sonriendo- Vine a asegurarme de que me dijiste la verdad sobre venir a buscar a tu hermanito y que no me estabas ocultando alguna novia secreta

-¿Que? –dijo casi riéndose- ¿Es una broma?

-Por supuesto. –afirmo- La verdad es que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo es tu hermano ¿vale?

-¿En serio? –dijo alzando una ceja- Pero no que tenías ganas de reunirte con el resto de nuestros compañeros de guardia en el bar para beber sidra de manzana.

-jaja vamos Dago. Beber sidra se puede hacer en cualquier momento. –explico- Pero no iba perderme la ocasión de conocer al hermano de mi mejor amigo.

-¿No me digas? –pregunto sarcástico

-Es la verdad –afirmo Dust- Además no iba dejar que vinieras tu solo a recibirlo.

Dago la miro por unos segundos y sonriendo respondió. –Gracias Dust

El poni plomo se disponía a abrazar a Dust, pero esta lo detuvo con su pezuña en pecho. –wow wow wow amigo. Recuerda, yo no soy de abrazos. - respondió a secas- Además no confió del todo en ti.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto extrañado

-Pues a lo mejor si te dejo que me abraces, tu tal vez te aproveches del momento e intentes robarme un beso o algo así –le dijo en tono de broma y sonriendo menciono- He visto tus miradas colega. Pero no tendrás nada mí.

Dago Rein no pudo evitar soltar unas risas pues Lightning Dust siempre acostumbraba a decirle esa clase de bromas –ja Si claro. Preferiría besar a un changeling.

Este comentario provoco que Lightning se enrojeciera y frunciendo el ceño exclamo. –¿Con que eso piensas? –ella alzo sus alas- Pues ahora veraz lo que te voy a….

-¡Dago! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos lo cual hizo que Dago y Lightning se voltearan a ver. Entonces fue que de entre toda la multitud de ponis que salían y venían en todas direcciones, divisaron a un poni rojo de melena negra que traía unas alforjas cafés a sus costados que alzaba su pata izquierda. -¡Soy yo Dago!

Al reconocerlo bien, los ojos de Dago Rein brillaron de alegría pues se trataba de Geki Blast, su hermano y que al parecer si estaba sano y salvo. -¡Geki! –exclamo fuerte mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él. –Lightning ese es mi hermano. Vamos- le decía a su amiga Pegaso quien parecía querer dejar que Dago tomara delantera

-Adelántate, yo te sigo –exclamo para que este siguiera su tramo

Por el lado de Geki quien estaba acompañado por el Doctor Whooves, se disponía a ir donde su hermano, pero las alforjas lo retenían de correr, así que sin pensarlo, este saco sus alforjas y se las entrego de sorpresa al Doctor quien quedo anonadado al recibirlas. –Cuídemelas un segundo Doctor. Con permiso- Y así procedió a ir donde Dago.

-¡Joven Geki! Espere un según…¡ah! –el peso de las alforjas de Geki mas las suyas hicieron que el Doctor cayera al suelo.

Ambos hermanos ya estaban a solo unos pasos de encontrarse, ambos lucían emocionados y felices de reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo. Pues desde que eran más pequeños hasta antes de que Dago se mudara al imperio cristal, habían sido bastante unidos y ahora por fin se reunirían.

-¡Dago ya voy! –decía Geki emocionado ya estando cerca de llegar con Dago

-¡Geki vamos ya….-Dago callo lo que iba a decir pues sin previo aviso volteo un segundo hacia la derecha deteniendo su paso y con cara de asombro se dirigió a Geki y grito.- ¡Geki Cuidado!

-¿Que? –exclamo Geki quien si tener tiempo de reaccionar a nada, se estrelló contra alguien que venía corriendo a toda prisa y que además venía con un carrito sujeto a su lomo cargado con un montón de cosas, las cuales salieron volando por los cielos a causa del impacto de los dos ponis.

-¡Geki! –dijo exaltado

-Wojojo ¡Que choque! –exclamo por su lado Lightning Dust quien recién había llegado con Dago.

Mientras tanto Geki algo mareado por el golpe, intentaba ponerse de pie, pero al levantarse se percató que una tela muy extraña había aterrizado lentamente sobre su cabeza. Al sacársela de encima, se dio cuenta de que esa tela en realidad era una capa de color violeta con un montón de estrellas adornándola. –Ohh que curioso –exclamo viendo la capa en sus cascos.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo una voz femenina

-¿Ehh? –Geki miro a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie. - ¿Quién me habla?

-¡DEBAJO DE TI ESTUPIDO! –dijo gritando aquella voz lo que provoco que Geki se asustara y diera un salto hacia el lado, lo cual hizo que se diera cuenta de que debajo de el se encontraba una poni de color azul y melena blanca tirada boca arriba en el piso con un sombrero de mago violeta sobre su cara. Ante dicha escena, Geki quedo horrorizado y exclamo. - Ay no ¡Acabo de arrollar a una anciana!

Tras aquella declaración, la poni se levantó de golpe y quitándose el sombrero de la cara grito furiosa. -¡A QUIEN LE DICES ANCIANA! ¡ZARRAPASTROSO!- Dicha reacción por parte de la poni asusto mucho a Geki, pero ahora sin el sobrero cubriendo su rostro, Geki se percató de que esa poni tenía un cuerno, lo que significaba que era una unicornio.

-Eh…Eh Discúlpeme señorita. –decía Geki arrepentido- Fue sin querer, yo…

-¡SILENCIO! –grito en respuesta la unicornio mientras observaba enojada todas sus cosas tiradas por los suelos- ¡Mira lo que has torpe! –señalo al carrito volteado- ¡Has estropeado todos los implementos mágicos de la gran y poderosa Trixie!

-En serio discúlpeme –decía Geki agachando la cabeza

-Trixie no tiene tiempo para tus disculpas. Ahora ¡Recoge todo lo que tiraste! –dijo Trixie señalando al suelo donde se encontraban las cosas

-Si. Claro…..-en ese instante Dago llego finalmente con Geki y este al verlo reacciono- ¡Hermano!

-¡Geki! ¿Cómo has estado hermano? –le dijo Dago mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Geki.

-Yo muy bien Dago. –respondió separándose de Dago- Y tu ¿Cómo te ha ido por estos lugares?

-Nada en especial. Solo trabajo y rutinas como guardia del imperio –contestaba mientras examinaba con cuidado a Geki.- Me entere del incidente del tren Geki ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto con tono de preocupación

-¿lo supiste? –pregunto asombrado de que Dago lo supiera- Si descuida. Estoy perfecto, pase un buen susto, pero solo eso.

-Que bueno. –contesto Dago sonriendo aliviado. – Me alegro que hayas llegado bien

-Yo igual –dijo sonriendo también Geki

-¡Dis-cul-pen! –les distrajo una voz que hizo que ambos hermanos voltearan para percatarse que aquella unicornio de nombre Trixie estaba roja de rabia- Miren, Trixie no sabe quiénes son, pero puedo comprender con solo verlos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo –dijo- pero si ya terminaron de abrazarse ¡PODRIAN RECOGER LAS COSAS DE TRIXIE DE UNA VEZ! –termino gritando al final

Entonces ambos ponis asustados tras ver la reacción de la unicornio azul. Procedieron a comenzar a recoger las valijas y todo le demás que había en el piso.

-Y Rápido –exclamo Trixie a los hermanos

-Un momento –dijo Dago levantándose y dirigiéndose a Trixie- Te recogeremos todo, pero no permitiré que nos hables…-Dago callo al ver que Trixie comenzaba a fruncir el ceño mientras enseñaba los dientes, como si de un perro furioso se tratara.- …Olvídalo- dijo Dago callado mientras volvía a ayudar a Geki a recoger las cosas de la unicornio

-¡Deprisa! –les apresuraba

-"Esta chica da miedo" –pensaba Geki en ese momento

-Hey compañera tranquila –dijo Lightning Dust quien llegaba a la escena y se dirigía a Trixie.- El mundo no se acabara solo porque tarden un poco en recoger tus pertenencias- le decía Lightning mientras Trixie la observaba de reojo

-Para tu información, quien quiera que seas. –le respondió Trixie- Esas pertenencias no son cualquier cosa, son mis utensilios de trabajo. Objetos con los cuales me encargo de realizar mis funciones de magia.

-No me digas –le contesto Lightning- ¿Acaso eres alguna clase de celebridad?

-Por supuesto. –afirmo- Para que lo sepas estas ante ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie!. La mejor maga de toda Equestria –exclamo alzando sus brazos.

-¿la mejor maga dices? –preguntaba Dust sin mostrar algún asombro.

-Así es –contesto- La grandeza de mis hazañas es conocida a lo largo de Equestria muchachita….

-Es Lightning –le interrumpió. - Lightning Dust, para tu información.

-Lo que sea –Trixie no le presto importancia- Como te decía, mis hazañas son muy famosas en toda Equestria. Pues he realizado hechizos y trucos que sus mentes ajenas a la magia no serían capaces de comprender

-¿En serio? –dijo esta vez Geki mientras dejaba algunas cosas en el carrito.- suena genial

-En efecto –afirmaba orgullosa

-Qué raro. Pues yo no he escuchado nunca sobre ti –declaro ahora Dago también dejando unas cajas en el carrito.- Y eso que soy parte de la guardia de cristal y he escuchado muchos nombres importantes, pero jamás a ninguna Trixie

-Yo menos y eso que estuve en el curso para ser un wonderbolt donde conocí a pegasos de muchos lugares y jamás mencionaron a una tal Trixie –agregaba ahora Lightning Dust- ¿No será que nos estas tratando de tomar el pelo? –dijo mirándola de reojo

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamo- Para que lo sepan, yo una vez…..

-…Déjeme adivinar, venció a una osa mayor ¿cierto? –interrumpió esta vez el Doctor Whooves quien venía literalmente arrastrando sus alforjas junto a las de Geki Blast

-¡Que! –contesto Trixie exaltada- ¿Cómo supo eso?

-Por qué te extraña. No que eras famosa y todo mundo te conocía –le dijo Lightning Dust con mirada infraganti

-Ehhh….Claro, por supuesto. –reafirmo lo dicho por Lightning- Solo supuse que este poni era igual de ignorante que ustedes

-Doc, ya está aquí –dijo Geki al ver que el Doctor ya estaba ahí

-Así es joven Geki. Tome –el Doc tomo las alforjas de Geki y se las entrego haciendo que este recordara la manera en que se las aventó.

-jeje Gracias Doctor y perdone por dejárselas de esa forma hace un rato –decía arrepentido

-Descuide. Comprendo lo emocionado que estaba por el reencuentro con su hermano, así que no piense que me sentí ofendido –le dijo compresivamente para luego dirigirse a Trixie con mirada seria.- Bueno. Cuanto tiempo señorita Trixie

-¿Disculpe? –dijo extrañada la unicornio- ¿Acaso usted conoce a Trixie?

-Por supuesto. La recuerdo muy bien –decía mirándola con un poco de resentimiento

-Pues Trixie no te recuerda –contesto

-Veo que todavía conserva la manía de hablar en tercera persona –dijo el Doc recalcando la forma de hablar de Trixie- Bueno, entonces quizá el nombre "Ponyville" le recuerde algo

-¿Ponyvi…..? –A Trixie se le abrieron los ojos hasta quedar del porte de dos platos- …Ooooh. Ahora lo entiendo

Mientras esto ocurría, Geki y Dago ya habían terminado de ordenar las pertenencias de Trixie en su carrito, luego Dago se le acerco a Geki para preguntarle. –Geki ¿ese poni es amigo tuyo?

-Pues, podría decirse que sí. –respondió- Lo conocí en el tren y es alguien muy amable. Se llama Doctor Whooves.

-¿Doctor Whooves? ¿Es un médico acaso? –dijo curioso

-Más o menos. Bueno, es un doctor, pero es más bien un científico –aclaro Geki

-Ohh ya entendí. –contesto Dago al escuchar la explicación.

Devuelta con Trixie y el Doc, se notó que se había formado un pequeño silencio incomodo, pues Trixie en ningún momento espero encontrarse tan rápido con alguien de Ponyville en el Imperio de Cristal. –Supongo que por su expresión ya me recuerda ¿no es así señorita Trixie?

-Así es. Usted era ese Doctor que siempre estaba acompañado por una pegaso de ojos bizcos ¿cierto? –pregunto con tono de nerviosismo

-Supongo que habla de Derpy, pues en ese caso está en lo correcto –afirmo el Doctor

-Bueno y ¿que? –exclamo la unicornio- Acaso planea recriminarme por mis actos cometidos en su pueblo Doctor

-Oigan, oigan, oigan un momento –interrumpió enérgica Lightning Dust- Basta de misterios ustedes dos. Si van a seguir con este duelo de palabras podrían al menos explicar que paso entre ustedes en Ponyville –declaro Dust con curiosidad

-De hecho. Yo también quisiera saber –apoyo Dago Rein-

-yo igual. –dijo también Geki acercándose. Lo cual ahora provoco que Trixie se pusiera a sudar un poco, al parecer se sentía contra la espada y la pared. Pues la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en Ponyville saldría a la luz en cualquier momento por parte del Doctor Whooves, lo cual provocaría que los ponis presentes y posteriormente el resto del imperio comenzara a mirarla mal.

-Vamos ¡Suelte el chisme ya Doctor noseque! –exclamo Lightning Dust ahora dirigiéndose al Doctor

-Es Whooves señorita. –respondió el Doctor. - Y si debo ser sincero, creo eso le corresponde a la señorita Trixie –dijo dirigiéndose a la unicornio quien ya no podía aguantar más y entonces

-¡De acuerdo montón de curiosos! –grito- ¿Quieren saber la verdad?

-Siiii ¡porfavor! –dijo Dust energica

-"Que pegaso tan impulsiva" –pensó Geki al ver el ánimo que mostraba la pegaso por saber el secreto de Trixie

-B-bueno –hablo entrecortada Trixie- L-l-la v-verdad es que….

-¡Alto! –la detuvo Dago Rein levantando una pata- Sabes que, Trixie no es así, lo reconsidere y creo que no es asunto nuestro el saber que paso contigo. Así que no es necesario que digas nada. –lo dicho por Dago hizo que Trixie lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-Oh Vamos –dijo Lightning Dust- No que también querías saber

-Si. Pero que nos importa, es decir, ella de seguro acaba de llegar aquí por vacaciones como Geki. Y lo que sea que haya hecho en el pueblo de Ponyville no nos concierne –respondió- Y lo último, pero más importante. Porque ella tendría que explicarle algo a unos extraños como nosotros.

-Buen Punto –dijo Geki Blast

-Sabe, Señor Dago ¿verdad? Creo que lo que ha dicho es 100% correcto –menciono el Doctor- Además, aquello tan desagradable ya paso hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Y siendo sincero, no soy un poni rencoroso. –se dirigió a la ahora más extrañada pero aliviada Trixie tras ver la conducta de aquellos ponis- Me disculpo por haberla incomodado señorita Trixie. –dijo el Doctor agachando la cabeza un poco

-Uffff muy bien. Perdóname igual –exclamo Lightning Dust por su lado- Suelo ser muy metiche a veces

-cof siempre cof –dijo simulando tos Dago

-¡Cállate! –le dio un golpe en el hombro al poni plomo

-yo también me disculpo, señorita maga poderosa y gran Trixie. No quise ser entrometido. –Dijo por su lado Geki mientras acercaba el carrito con las cosas de la unicornio.

Trixie había quedado muda ante el repentino cambio de ambiente de hostil a comprensivo. Pero finalmente reacciono al darse cuenta de la forma en que aquel poni rojo llamado Geki había pronunciado su nombre. -¡Es gran y poderosa Trixie! –le corrigió levitando las riendas del carrito para depositarlas en su lomo.- Y si, Trixie acepta sus disculpas ponis desconocidos.

-Que bien. Ah y perdón por error del nombre –dijo Geki mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Como sea. –respondió- Bueno, ahora si me disculpan, la gran y poderosa Trixie debe retirarse. Pues hay mucho que hacer antes del día de mañana –esto último despertó la curiosidad del Doctor quien pregunto.

-¿Mañana? ¿Acaso está hablando de la ceremonia de la cristalización? –menciono curiosamente el Doctor

-En efecto –afirmo la unicornio- ¿Por qué otra razón la gran y poderosa Trixie habría venido hasta aquí?

-Ya veo

-Espere usted dijo ser una maga famosa –dijo Dago- ¿Acaso planea hacer un show o algo parecido?

-¡Exacto! –dijo ella- Pues como verán, no todos los días una pareja de príncipes tiene un bebe, así que por ello la gran y poderosa Trixie va a realizar un gran show en la plaza central del imperio cristal en honor al nuevo miembro de la familia real.

-Un show ¿eh? –exclamo dudosa Lightning Dust- Pues si realmente eres tan buena como dices seguro será increíble

-¡Lo será! –dijo fuertemente Trixie al ver que Dust dudaba de su grandeza- Sera el mejor espectáculo que Trixie haya dado hasta ahora, tanto que las princesas que estarán presentes mañana se impresionaran al ver el gran poder mágico de Trixie.

-Suena fantástico. Me gustaría verlo –menciono Geki un tanto emocionado

-Pues eres bienvenido a ver zarrapastroso –contesto Trixie- De hecho, todos ustedes están invitados a presenciar mi show en honor al nuevo bebe de los príncipes mañana.

La invitación emociono a Geki, pues si esta unicornio realmente era talentosa en la magia, entonces no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, Dago, Lightning y el Doctor no parecían tan animados –Hey Dago ¿Qué opinas? –pregunto Geki a Dago

-Pues suena fantástico. Pero por desgracia estaré ocupado mañana en la ceremonia, pues soy parte de la guardia de cristal y todos realizaremos un homenaje o algo así –explico Dago

-Yo también estaré en eso mismo –respondió Dust

-Mmm y usted Doctor Whooves –le pregunto Trixie- Pero antes que nada, le confirmo que Trixie no planea intentar nada parecido a lo ocurrido en Ponyville. El show será por las razones que Trixie ya explico

-Si, si claro. Descuide Trixie, no dudo de su palabra. –aclaro el Doc- Sin embargo, mañana estaré algo ocupado con una investigación personal. Así que no tendré tiempo de asistir a su show.

Estos motivos parecían haber desanimado un poco a la unicornio, quien ahora tomando una actitud más fría respondió. –Bien, como quieran. De seguro habrá más ponis interesados en el show de Trixie, ahora con su permiso. La gran y poderosa Trixie se retira –finalizada su despedida, Trixie lanzo algo al piso al instante provocando que una cortina de humo se levantara lo cual segó a los ponis de tierra y a la pegaso por un segundo, para posteriormente darse cuenta que la unicornio había desaparecido. –Wow ¡Desapareció! –dijo asombrado Geki

-No. Solo se fue corriendo, miren –dijo Lightning señalando hacia la salida de la estación donde se podía divisar a la unicornio corriendo llevando su carro

-Clásico de la señorita Trixie –agrego el Doctor con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si tú lo dices Doctor Refinado –dijo Lightning Dust haciendo que el Doctor Whooves la viera de reojo

-Es Whooves. Señorita, Creo habérselo dicho ya. –le reitero a la pegaso

-Lo sé. Solo te tomaba el pelo –respondió en tono burlón- ¿No me diga que no le pareció gracioso?

-La verdad no. –dijo seriamente el Doc

-Bueno, pues a mi me pareció graciosísimo.

-Ah si y ¿Porque? –pregunto el Doctor

-Porque de los segundos que llevo de verlo, no para de hablar refinado y como dicen que es doctor, entonces es un doctor refinado –la respuesta de la pegaso solo provoco un ligero silencio entre los 4 ponis, al parecer esa no era la mejor broma que pudo idear.- Je je Ok. Lo admito, eso fue pésimo.

-Sin duda Señorita Dust. –le respondió el Doc mientras acomodaba sus alforjas

-Ehh Pero fue un buen intento –agrego Geki

-Si, puede ser…-apoyo Dago

-No necesitan respaldarme, ya dije que fue un mal chiste –respondió refutando Lightning Dust quien ahora se dirigió a Dago Rein- Por cierto, colega. ¿Acaso no piensas presentarme?

Dago se exalto un poco ante eso, pues se dio cuenta que aún no introducía a Dust con Geki. –Ohhh Claro. –se dirigió a Geki.- Hermano, te presento Lightning Dust. Es mi compañera en la guardia de cristal y mi mejor amiga.

-Ohh ya veo –exclamo dándole la pata a la pegaso- Es un placer

-El placer es mío pequeño –respondió Dust bromeando

-Ehh je je ¿supongo que eso fue una broma? –pregunto un poquito extrañado

-¿Por qué piensas eso?. No se supone que eres menor que Dago –le dijo con mirada curiosa

-Si. Pero solo por 1 año –aclaro Geki

-Mmm pues para mí, luces como un puberto –contesto aun en tono de broma

-..¿que? –dijo Geki exaltado lo que provoco que Lightning Dust soltara un par de carcajadas

-jajaja Solo bromeo. Es un gusto conocer al fin al hermano de Dago. –aclaro ya en tono normal

-Ohh claro. No capte la broma a tiempo. Igualmente es un placer –luego de soltar cascos con la pegaso, Dago se le acerca al oído a Geki y le susurra. –Ella siempre es así, ya te acostumbraras

Sin embargo, Lightning reacciono ante el susurro de Dago y exclamo. -¡Te escuche!

-¿ehh? ¿que? No he dicho nada –dijo con cara de disimulada Dago

Mientras esto ocurría, Geki Blast se percató que el Doctor Whooves había comenzado a alejarse del lugar y este procedió a seguirle para detenerlo –Oiga Doc ¡Espere un momento!. –lo cual hizo que el doctor se detuviera y volteara a ver al poni rojo. -¿Joven Geki?

-Doc ¿Adonde va? –pregunto

-Ya debo retirarme. –contesto a secas

-Pero porque la prisa –le respondió Geki- Porque no nos acompaña un rato mas

-Gracias pero no puedo –rechazo el Doctor- Mi investigación no puede esperar

-Si, pero Doc porque no espera un poco y…

-No hay tiempo Joven Geki –le interrumpió- Ya le expliqué en el tren la importancia de mi viaje y de esta investigación, no puedo perder más tiempo

Geki lo miro algo decepcionado, porque a pesar de solo conocerse durante unas horas, ya le había agradado la presencia del Doctor. Pero por otro lado comprendía la importancia de su trabajo.-Comprendo. –le respondió un poco triste- Supongo que esta es la despedida

-Así es. –contesto- Pero por el momento

-¿Como?

-Vamos Joven Geki. El imperio cristal es inmenso, pero dudo que no nos vayamos a encontrar de nuevo. –aclaro sonriendo

-Bueno, en ese caso es un hasta pronto

-Eso está mejor –afirmo el Doctor- Nos vemos Joven Geki, ojalá disfrute la estadía con su hermano

-Gracias y yo espero que tenga éxito en descubrir los secretos de los acontecimientos raros que esta investigando

-Ojala asi sea y que esto no llegue a ser tan grave. –agrego disponiéndose a irse- hasta pronto –con eso ultimo dicho, el Doctor Whooves se retiró mientras Geki lo observaba para luego voltearse y de sorpresa encontrarse con su hermano Dago Rein y Lightning Dust quienes recién llegaron con el

-¿Adónde va tu amigo? –pregunto Dago viendo al Doctor ya subiendo las escaleras de salida

-Tenia cosas que hacer y tuvo que irse pronto –respondió Geki

-¿Cosas científicas o algo así? –pregunto ahora Dust

-Si. Algo así. –contesto mientras volvía a ver al Doc irse, pero este ya se había ido de la vista

-Una lastima. –menciono Dago- Parecía agradable, me hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor

-Pienso lo mismo –dijo por su lado Lightning Dust.- Pero bueno. –esta se acerco a los hermanos colocando sus brazos en sus nucas y en modo de confianza le hablo a Dago Rein.- Ahora que tu hermano esta aquí, que les parece si nos vamos al bar a tomar esas sidras de manzana importadas desde Ponyville de las que te mencione hace rato Dago

La propuesta parecía interesarle a Geki quien comenzó a relamerse los labios aparentando no haber bebido algo en muchas horas, este parecía estar por aceptar pero Dago se le adelanto y respondió. –Suena muy bien Lightning, pero seria mejor primero ir a dejar las cosas de Geki a casa. Además creo que mi hermano debe estar cansado –dijo el poni plomo observando a Geki Blast quien parecía sentirse sin derecho a opinión

-¡Oh Vamos Dago!, No seas aguafiestas. Sera una excelente oportunidad para conocer mejor a tu hermano –menciono la pegaso observando a Geki.- ¿No es asi Geki?

-Claro, eso me encantaría señori…

-Quieto Ahí. –le detuvo- Primero, no necesitas abreviarme nada, llámame Lightning Dust. Segundo, trátame de tu y no usted, pues eso no va conmigo.

-Y por obvias razones –agrego Dago quien recibió una miradita seria por parte de la pegaso haciendo que este respondiera con una pequeña sonrisa picara

-..Vale, comprendo se…-Dust vuelve a frenar a Geki pero ahora con una mirada fija.- Lightning Dust, no lo olvidare. –se corrigió soltando unas risitas

-Perfecto –exclamo Dust mientras envolvía el cuello de Geki con su brazo.- Ya me estas cayendo bien chico

-Opino lo mismo –afirmo lo dicho por la pegaso- Así que dime ¿Le entras a la sidra? –la invitación nuevamente hizo que Geki se relamiera los labios

-Bueno, yo…

-Ehhh creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día –interrumpió Dago algo preocupado

-Por favor Dago, ¿cual es el tema que tienes ahora? –pregunto ya un tanto molesto Lightning

-Si Dago. Eso de la sidra suena bien por mi –apoyo a Dust Geki- Tambien me servirá para conocer mas el imperio

-Claro –dijo Dust mientras que Dago parecía no querer aceptar la idea

-si lo se Geki, pero recién acabas de llegar y necesitamos ir a dejar tus cosas a casa –contradijo señalando la alforjas de Geki- Además…-mira fijamente a Dust- Ya se está haciendo tarde y Lightning y yo tenemos un evento importante mañana, asi que debemos estar al cien por ciento mañana y sin rastros de borrachera

-Ohhh cierto, la cristalización –exclamo Geki rascando su cabeza.- Bueno, supongo que tendré bastante tiempo para conocer.

-Lo ves –dijo Dago quien de inmediato noto que Dust lo estaba observando de manera un tanto sarcástica.

-¿Estas seguro que es por eso? –Lightning Dust comenzó a sonreír burlonamente- O no será que no quieres que tu hermano vea como te pones cuando te pasas de copas –esto ultimo hizo que Dago Rein se exaltara mientras Geki miraba confuso la reacción de su hermano

-¿Mmm? ¿a qué te refieres Lightning? –pregunto Geki con la ceja alzada

-…Buueeenoooo. Digamos que cuando Dago se excede con la sidra, se vuelve algo digamos. –comienza a ver Dago con sonrisa burlona.- ¡Bufón!

-¡Oye! –exclamo Dago con los cachetes un poco rojos

-¿Bufon? –dijo Geki confundido

-No le hagas caso Geki, solo trata de confundirte –dijo ahora Dago aun sonrojado

-Siii claro. –decía Dust mientras hacía rodar sus ojos.- tan confundido como tu cuando danzaste por 20 minutos encima de la mesa de billar del bar Alcalá cantando "Let it go" –Esto último provoco que Geki soltara unas risas y que Dago se pusiera aún más rojo

-jajajaja Dago ¿Eso es cierto? –pregunto Blast al poni plomo mientras que este parecía un tomate- ¿Pensé que odiabas esa canción?

-¡Claro que la odio! –aclaro Rein exaltado- Y si, lo admito. Puede que aquella vez me haya puesto un poco loco, pero…

-¿un poco? –interrumpió- Uff si tuviera que mencionar las tonterías que decías después del bailecito y el canto.

-Lightning ¿Porfavor?

-Sin mencionar aquella chica –Dust prosiguió- La recuerdo bien, color purpura de melena dorada con azul. Tu te le acercaste y comenzaste a hablar acerca de cómo te habías enfrentado solo a una horda de Changelings en un campo desierto a las afueras del imperio y también…

-Ok Ok. Ya está bien Dust. –la interrumpió Dago tapándole la boca a la pegaso con su pezuña

-No, no, no Dago, déjala –Geki aparto el casco de su hermano de la boca de Dust.- Esta interesante lo que dice –reía un poco- Además hermano, si tienes razón con respecto a lo de no ir al bar. Asi que tengo una mejor idea. –se dirigió a la pegaso- Lightning Dust, se que querías que fuéramos a beber pero dejémoslo para otro dia. Qué tal si por esta ocasión nos acompañas a casa de Dago mientras me sigues contando las anécdotas de mi hermano en sus juntas con sidra ¿Qué te parece?

La cara de Lightning se ilumino ante la petición, aunque le decepcionaba no poder tomar un poquito de sidra, la oportunidad de compartir sus momentos con Dago Rein a su hermano le parecía algo mejor. – Geki Blast, será un honor contarte la vida de tu hermano en este imperio resplandeciente –esto lo dijo en tono bromista

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamo Dago Rein mientras Geki acomodaba sus alforjas y Lightning Dust ya se disponía a partir a casa de Rein

-¡Listo! –declaro Blast entusiasmado

-Pues adelante –Blast y Dust ya habían comenzado a andar mientras que Dago Rein había quedado parado ahí mientras ponía su pezuña en su cara. -¡Hey Dago! ¿Ahí te vas a quedar? –le dijo fuerte Lightning haciendo que Dago reaccionara y comenzara a seguirlos hasta alcanzarlos

-"Bueno, al menos es agradable ver que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga parecen haber conectado bien" –pensó Dago mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa

Por el lado de Geki Blast, parecía que su desinterés por visitar el imperio cristal había desaparecido, pues en su rostro se reflejaba más emoción y entusiasmo por permanecer en ese lugar que antes.

Los tres ponis ya se encontraban fuera de la estación del tren y comenzaban a perderse entre la multitud de ponis que iban y venían en la calle. Sin embargo por otro lado, justo en ese instante en el que Geki, Dago y Lightning ya estaban algo lejos de la estación del tren, se encontraba el poni encapuchado con el que Dago hablo, parado en la cima de un edificio cercano a la estación observando como los tres ponis se iban, luego de verlos por un segundo este voltio su mirada hacia otra calle en donde podía verse a lo lejos al Doctor Whooves alejándose mientras parecía buscar una dirección exacta hacia dónde ir, después de 6 segundos de observarlo volvió a desviar su mirada ahora hacia otra calle en donde logro divisar a la unicornio azul llamada Trixie quien se encontraba revisando sus pertenencias que habían sido tiradas y luego recogidas por Geki y su hermano Dago. Luego de observar a estos ponis, el encapuchado revelo de entre sus vestimentas un collar con un gran cristal redondo colgando en el. Aquel objeto se encontraba brillando como un arco iris y parpadeaba como un foco en mal estado, lo cual hizo que al poni encapuchado se le dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Finalmente, el poni volvió a ocultar el collar entre sus ropas y exclamo a la nada.

-¡Ya están todos aquí! Ahora veremos si son capaces de encargarse de lo que viene.

Mientras tanto en esos momentos, en el palacio de cristal para ser precisos, el príncipe Shining Armor parecía un manojo de nervios mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar acompañado por dos sus guardias dirigiéndose hacia una habitación del tercer piso del palacio.

-Díganme ¿esta todo asegurado en los perímetros exteriores del imperio? –pregunto a uno de sus guardias

-Si majestad, nuestros mejores unicornios están posicionados en sus puestos de vigilancia al igual que nuestras tropas aéreas. Nada ni nadie hostil traspasara nuestras defensas mientras se realiza la ceremonia –afirmo el guardia

-Perfecto y que tal las líneas férreas ¿Todo controlado en esa área?

-Todo controlado Majestad. Sin embargo, debo destacar que hace una hora se reporto un pequeño percance con un tren proveniente de Canterlot, pero no fue nada grave.

-¿Seguro Soldado? –El príncipe se exalto un poco al saber esto

-Absolutamente Majestad. –contesto el guardia con seguridad- Solo fue un incidente menor, la estación se encargara de que no ocurra nada similar mañana.

Shining suspiro y respondió firme -¡Eso espero!

Luego esto, el príncipe Armor finalmente llego a la habitación mencionada y al abrirla se encontró con dos unicornios encargadas de la limpieza que se encontraban cuidando a una bebe potrilla de color rosa claro con melena violeta y celeste en su cuna. Con solo ver a la pequeña durmiendo pacíficamente, los nervios y la preocupación finalmente abandonaron a Shining y este se acercó con una sonrisa a ver más de cerca a su hija.

-Recién se durmió majestad, le recomiendo que sea silencioso –aconsejo una de las sirvientas allí presentes

-Descuide. De ningún modo interrumpiría los bellos sueños de mi pequeña –respondió Shining Armor sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña

-Bueno Principe Armor, si nos disculpa debemos ir a preparar los dormitorios para mañana. –dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia

-Si adelante. Yo cuidare a mi hija ahora –contesto en tono bajo- Asegúrense de que las habitaciones que hospedaran a las princesas estén perfectas

-Si Majestad. Con permiso –ambas unicornios se fueron del cuarto mientras los dos soldados que acompañaban a Shining quedaron afuera custodiando la puerta

Mientras observaba a la pequeña potrilla dormir, Shining Armor no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que era su hija, no solo por el hecho de que era una alicornio sino por lo mucho que le recordaba a su hermana menor, la princesa Twilight Sparkle cuando era una potrilla. Sin duda, aquella bebe era lo mejor que le había pasado después de contraer matrimonio con su "poni muy especial" la princesa Mi Amore Candeza.

-"Jamas pensé que yo alguna vez llegaría a ser padre de una pequeña tan hermosa como tu ¿sabes?" –decía en su mente mientras veía a la bebe roncando- "Eres lo mejor de mí y de Candace. Así por ello, juro por lo más sagrado que nunca dejare que nada malo te pase"

Justo en ese instante, los pensamientos de Shining Armor fueron interrumpidos al sentir un pequeño beso en su mejilla, al voltearse se dio cuenta de que era su esposa la princesa Candace quien recién había llegado a la habitación.

-Cady –dijo en tono bajo Shining

-¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunto en el mismo tono mientras se ponía al lado de su esposo para contemplar a la pequeña también

-Duerme como un roble –respondió volviendo a ver a la potrilla

-Me dio cuenta –dijo sonriendo- Mira como ronca

-Si, es muy tierna

-Asi es. Pero lo menciono porque ronca igual que tu –menciono Candace graciosamente

-Ja ¿Qué? Yo no ronco –contesto Shining sonriendo

-Oh claro que si –reafirmo la alicornio rosa

-Que yo no….-Candace lo miro de reojo en forma picara a lo que Shining se rindió- Ok, lo admito, tu ganas

Ambos sonrieron evitando reír para no despertar al bebe. -¿Sabes? Te venía a avisar que ya le envié una carta a Twilight para informarle del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña

-juju Vale. ¿Ya quiero imaginarme la cara que pondrá Twily cuando se entere de que ya es tia oficialmente? –contesto imaginándose la escena

-De seguro se pondrá a saltar por todo el lugar como lo hace su amiga Pinkie Pie

-Seguramente –ambos parecían ya poder ver la escena y trataban de contener la risa- …A propósito ¿Crees que Twily venga con sus amigas?

-Es claro que así será Shiny –respondió Candace.- Por eso mande a que preparan más dormitorios

-Bien pensado cielo –contesto aliviado- Siempre piensas en todo

-Al igual que tu –dijo sonriendo, pero al instante se puso seria- Por cierto Shiny. Me entere hace poco que mandaste a que reforzaran la seguridad de los perímetros exteriores del imperio

-En efecto, eso hice

-¿Por que? –pregunto extrañada a lo que Shining voltio a verla confundido

-¿Por qué crees? Para estar seguros

-Pero esos sectores ya estaban vigilados correctamente antes. –dijo la princesa- ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado añadir más seguridad?

-Siempre es bueno prevenir Cady –respondió firme- Además no quiero que la ceremonia de cristalizacion de nuestra hija sea interrumpida por algún invasor o algo parecido

-Hablas de los Changelines ¿Cierto? –pregunto alzando una ceja

-Si

-Shiny, por favor ¿En serio piensas que la reina Chrysalis se atrevería a atacarnos sabiendo que estaremos las cuatro princesas presentes en la ceremonia? En especial con Twilight y sus amigas presentes

-Lo se, pero es que…..

-Querido –Candace la interrumpe poniendo su pezuña derecha en su boca- Por favor, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo

-No Cady –ahora Shining la toma de su casco- Yo te lo prometo. Prometo que no dejare que esa bruja y sus bestias intenten algo en contra de nosotros de nuevo.

-Shiny…

-Escúchame, se que exagero, pero debes entender que tu y esta preciosidad son lo mas importante para mi ahora y por ende yo siempre estaré decidido a protegerlas a ambas de lo que sea que….-Shining no pudo continuar pues fue silenciado por un beso por parte de Candace

-No hace falta que lo digas, lo se muy bien –dijo la alicornio rompiendo el beso

-Te amo Cady

-Yo también Shiny –se dieron otro corto beso- Bueno, creo que será mejor dejar a la pequeña dormir.

-Tienes razón, mañana será un gran dia para ella –concordó Candace mientras ambos se retiraban despacio

-Y dime Cady, ¿Cómo van los preparativos que estabas supervisando?

-Todo esta perfecto. Aunque ha sido agotador, tanto que hace unas horas sali a tomar un poco de aire al patio cerca de donde entrenas a lo guardias y déjame contarte que me ocurrió algo interesante allí

-¿Interesante dices? –Pregunto con curiosidad Shining Armor

-Si. Pero escucha, no vayas a enfadarte por esto. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que mientras contemplaba unas flores bellas que crecían por el jardín, uno de tus guardias de la parte externa venía con algo de prisa y choco conmigo, entonces….

-¿Qué dices? –exclamo deteniéndose justo en medio de la puerta del cuarto intentando mantener el tono bajo- ¿Quién fue el tonto? Dímelo para que le aplique un correctivo drástico mañana temprano y…

-¡Shiny! –le detuvo- Santo cielo, no es para tanto. Fue un accidente

-Pero….es que tu….-luego de verla por unos segundos suspiro y dijo- Vale. Comprendo, no le hare nada al tipo. Lo juro, puedes continuar

-Bueno, como decia, al momento de chocarme este se levantó al instante y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me devolvió mi corona tirada y todo. –en ese instante Candace a sonreír graciosamente- Luego hubieras visto como se puso, parecía un cachorro asustado pidiendo perdón a mas no poder.

-Si. Lo imagino querida

-Pero lo interesante vino cuando le vi la cara con más claridad. No sé por qué, pero me pareció que su cara ya la había visto antes en algún lugar.

-¿En serio? –dijo Shining algo extrañado- Y ¿Acaso lo conocías?

-No lo se. –respondió- Me parecía familiar, pero no sabia porque. Y tu sabes que cuando se trata de recordar caras y nombres no hay nadie como yo

-Si lo se cielo. Pero dime ¿te dijo su nombre? quizás yo pueda identificarlo y…

-No. No alcance a preguntarle pues tenía prisa –contesto- Sin embargo me genera intriga, porque si yo lo…..-En ese instante por alguna extraña razón, el entorno del lugar comenzó a volverse frio sin motivo alguno- Ufff Shiny, ¿de dónde salió este frio?

-…Brr no lo se –respondió Shining refregándose los hombros- Tal vez alguien dejo abierta la ventana del cuarto

-¿Tu crees? –dijo la princesa mientras volteaba a ver la gran ventana del cuarto de su hija

-Yo veré de este lado –menciono Shining Armor mientras salía al pasillo y preguntaba a sus guardias acerca de las ventanas del corredor

-Shiny, afuera hay un buen dia así que no creo que esto sea por….. –Candace detuvo su dialogo al volver a observar la ventana del cuarto, pues esta vez su vista capto algo muy extraño del otro lado de la ventana. No era claro, pero parecía que algo grande estaba flotando del otro lado del vidrio, era transparente casi invisible, pero podía verse si se le contemplaba fijamente. Candace estaba muy confundida, pues no sabía si aquello era generado por la luz de atardecer que le llegaba al vidrio ondulado de la ventana o alguna otra cosa. Candace ya estaba por llamar a Shining para que lo viera también, pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido en el cuarto, era uno de los juguetes de la bebe que se había caído de una repisa del cuarto. Lo cual llamo la atención de Candace haciendo que se volteara y que por desgracia también provoco que la bebe alicornio se despertara y comenzara a llorar.

-¿Qué paso? –entro Shining Armor de nuevo al cuarto

-Un juguete se cayó –contesto Candace dirigiéndose a la cuna de su hija para calmarla de su llanto

-Rayos. Y se veía tan tranquila –decía Shining mientras se acercaba también a la cuna

-No importa. –dijo la princesa mientras abrazaba a su pequeña- hare que se duerma en un instante

Mientras trataban con su hija, la pareja se percató de que aquel avasallante frio de hace un momento se había ido completamente. –Wow ya no hace frio –exclamo el príncipe asombrado

-Es verdad. Yo tampoco siento nada ahora. –dijo por su lado la princesa Candace, quien de paso también se acordó de lo otro que había llamado su atención hace unos segundos- Cierto. Shiny

-Dime

-Podrías decirme si tu puedes ver…. –la alicornio señalo al lugar de la ventana en donde veía aquella cosa rara, pero ahora ya no estaba.

-¿Qué cosa cielo? –pregunto Shining mirando hacia la ventana sin ver nada raro

Candace está demasiado confundida, pues estaba segura de que había visto algo raro flotando del otro lado del vidrio –Ehh ¿Cady? –pregunto Shining un tanto preocupado- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No. Nada, olvídalo –dijo finalmente la alicornio

-¿Segura?

-Si. No fue nada –reafirmo- solo fue mi imaginación

-Bueno. Como digas –en ese momento la bebe ya había calmado un poco, entonces Shining Armor levito a la potrilla con su magia y la puso en sus brazos- Cady si quieres ve a arre costarte un rato. Yo cuido de nuestra hija hasta que se duerma

-¿Seguro?

-Si descuida. Además, ya has hecho mucho el día de hoy y necesitas un respiro –le respondió mientras colocaba a la bebe en su cuna de nuevo

La princesa le sonrió a su esposo y dijo -De acuerdo, Gracias Shiny –se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego uno a su hija- Nos vemos. –esta se retira del cuarto

Shining Armor se quedó en el cuarto a cuidar de su hija hasta que esta pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero en un determinado momento dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana preguntándose en su mente que es lo que su esposa creyó haber visto.

Sin embargo, justo en esos momentos sin que nadie lo supiese, en los cielos del imperio de cristal, por encima de unas grandes nubes negras, se encontraban unos seres con formas extrañas y trasparentes con ojos luminosos color amarillo observando desde esa gran nube a todo el imperio cristal y sus habitantes. No decían nada, solo observaban tranquilamente en silencioso toda la actividad que ocurría abajo en tierra. No se movían ni cruzaban miradas entre ellos, solo vigilaban y esperaban pacientemente algo o alguien.

De pronto, todos esos seres extraños finalmente se movieron y pusieron su vista en un recién llegado a ese lugar, era uno de ellos que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a uno de los seres más altos que había ahí. Una vez estando finalmente frente al ser alto, el recién llegado abrió su boca lentamente y con un eco en su voz dijo.

- _Todo ha salido según la anticipado. Las alicornios llegaran_ _el día de mañana para el bautizo de la recién nacida._

El ser alto asintió con su cabeza y luego dirigió su vista al resto disponiéndose a hablar también

- _Nuestra misión ha concluido. Todos retírense al norte ártico de inmediato, es momento de avisar al teniente Scabbar que el plan de ataque podrá realizarse con toda libertad._

Ante la declaración del ser alto, el resto de los seres transparentes comenzó a retirarse a una velocidad extraordinaria en dirección al norte del imperio directo hacia las montañas dejando al ser alto con el otro que había llegado hace poco.

- _Finalmente –_ dijo el ser alto observando el imperio de cristal- _Después de cuatro mil años de encierro nuestra raza obtendrá el lugar que se merece en este mundo. Por fin ha llegado el dia en que los Grimmlocks nos revelaremos ante los ponis._

 _-Asi es –_ agrego el otro ser- _¡Por fin la venganza será nuestra!_

Dicho esto ambos seres se retiraron a la misma velocidad que los demás.

 **Asi quedamos en esta ocasión muchachos ¿Qué les parecio?. Disculpen la demora, pero como vieron este ha sido el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia, porque les aseguro que tengo un montón de ideas para la trama.**

 **¿Cuál creen que sea el plan de los Grimmlocks ahora que están libres?**

 **¿Cómo es que fueron liberados?**

 **¿Quien será aquel poni encapuchado?**

 **Averiguenlo en el próximo capitulo**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
